Love or Friendship
by Mizz604
Summary: Edward and Bella become best friends because of their love for basketball. But Edward does not know that Bella is hopelessly in love with him. Will the highschool jock fall for his tom boy best friend? **All human and super cute
1. Chapter 1

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 1 - Late again**

Wow he was late again. I sat on the basketball court waiting for my always late best friend Edward Cullen. I looked at the time again he was almost 20 minutes late. I grabbed my gym bag and left through the gym doors making my way to our group of friends.

"Where the hell is Edward?" I exclaimed.

"Umm... Over there with the cheerleaders," giggled Alice. Alice was my best girlfriend she had watched me and Edward grow up, fight, laugh and make up again. Deep down Alice always wanted to see me and Edward together but I knew that would never be because only went for hot, short skirted, half brained bimbos.

I got up and walked right up behind Edward who was shamelessly flirting with Tanya, the school's "promiscuous" girl, and hit him in the back of the head. I then turned around and began walking back to Alice who was now full out laughing. But before I could make another step forward I felt his cold hands wrap around my waist.

"Sorry, Bells I was a little occupied. Game afterschool?"

"No thank you. I would rather play Rosalie," I exclaimed back at him.

Even though I loved Edward I knew it would never happen he was the typical jock and I was the typical tom boy best friend of the jock. Edward and I had grown up together in rainy Forks and were instantly best friends because of our love for basketball.

I was an only child living with my father the chief of police. Edward, Alice and Emmett were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen long ago. It was hard to believe that I had become best friends with a guy like Edward who treated every girl like a toy. But I knew Edward he was something else; it annoyed me that he would always put up a front in front of others but when we were alone on the court he was my Edward.

The bell had finally rung and I decided I should try not to be late again. I walked into class barely making it in time once again. I had geography with Jasper, Alice's long time crush who she never had the guts to ask out. "Hey Jasper! What are you doing afterschool?" I asked with the little enthusiasm I had.

"Um... Nothing just chilling I guess why? Let me guess you want to play ball because Edward left you hanging?" He grinned back.

"Yeah I guess," I laughed back.

"Sure, see you on the back courts afterschool?"

"Yeah," I replied back. The day flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was time for my ball match with Jasper. I knew Alice would be coming if she knew who I was playing.

I walked toward the ball courts on the back of the school. I could instantly see a pale guy with blonde hair standing at center court. Wow on time, what a change I smiled to myself.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I had class in building D," I apologized hoping he wasn't waiting long.

"No worries, I just got here," he replied back.

I threw the ball to his chest. "Whoa! You can throw a ball hard can't you little one," he laughed back.

I stuck my tongue out and the game was on. It went back and forth for several minutes with me scoring and them him tying it up again. But at the last second I got a three pointer and the score was 19-21 and I had won. "Hey Jasper you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot," Jasper was still dribbling the ball around the court and doing lay ups.

"What do you think about Alice?" I asked trying not to be too obvious.

"Alice, Alice Cullen?" He asked I just simply nodded my head. "She's different; I guess she's kind of cute," he smiled back, "why do you ask?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought she was your type of girl and you know the spring dance is coming up and yeah I think I'll shut up now."

"So are you implying I ask Alice instead of her beautiful friend Bella?" He smiled with all his pearly whites.

"Firstly, me beautiful? I don't think so. And secondly, I hate dances I would never go," I tried hiding my fully red face now.

Jasper stopped dribbling and walked towards me. "Dude, you should ask Edward it won't kill you," Jasper had his hand on my shoulder rubbing it slightly. Wow everyone in school knows that I love Edward, how awkward was all that I could think.

"Umm..." I could feel my face burning. I knew my red face always seemed to give me away in the worst possible way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what's going on here," I heard his cocky voice from far away.

I turned immediately and saw his face, it was Edward. "None of your business Cullen," I yelled back in his direction. I knew what was going to happen next. Edward ran my direction and quickly tackled me to the ground and began tickling me.

"None of my business eh," he laughed.

"Stopppp you loser," I laughed back.

We both looked up and Jasper was gone. "Wow, he doesn't like me does he," Edward asked perplexed.

"Let's just go home please"

We walked home with basketball in hand. I knew I could never be truly angry at Edward. It was hard I knew I loved Edward but he only loved me like a friend. Gosh life sucks.

_***Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is an all human story. Please read and review and if I get enough reviews I will continue writing this story =)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 2 - Game**

We got back to my house and Edward jumped on to my couch. It was so odd how comfortable Edward was in my house; I guess it's not that weird because it was like a second home to him as his house was for me. "So which bimbo is going to the dance with you?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm... Tanya, Kim, Lauren, Janet, Kelly... It's hard to pick between all the beautiful cheerleaders," he smirked as he tossed a dorito into his mouth.

"Wow, you are such a pig!" I squealed from inside the fridge as I grabbed two pepsi cans.

"The Lakers game is about to start, come snuggle with me Bells."

I grabbed a box of oreo's and jumped on to the couch beside him and buried my head into his chest as his arm automatically went around my shoulders. We watched the entire game like this. I couldn't understand Edward when we were together we were super close but he never once crossed the boundary of friendship with me.

The game was over and Edward began to get up off the couch knowing Charlie was about to come home. "I guess I better get going," he announced as he stood stretching his arms in the air. "Hey by the way you asking Jasper to the dance or something?"

"NO! Ew never! I was just wondering if he would ask Alice..." I said this with a cough.

"Alice, Alice my sister?" He asked with anger starting to mount his face.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Because she's my sister and Jasper's a creep! I saw how he was looking at you and now he wants my sister too!" He exclaimed. I was confused by Edward's harshness.

Edward then surprised me again by grabbing his jacket and storming out of the front door. "Bye," I yelled after him. After years of practice I knew that leaving Edward alone to vent for a few hours was all he needed.

I grabbed my cell phone and decided it would be only right to warn Alice about Edward before he got home. "Hey Alice," I started off slowly, "Um... I played ball with Jasper today and kind of hinted him to ask you to the dance."

"OMG! OMG! Are you serious! What did he say? Did he look annoyed? Did he look happy? OMG! Tell me everything Bella!!!" She exclaimed it was typical Alice full of so much emotion it was ridiculous.

"Well, hold on. Edward saw me and Jasper talking and thought I was asking him to the dance and well it might of sort of slipped that I might have been trying to hint him to ask you" I knew she wouldn't be mad but you never know with Alice Cullen.

"Who cares Edward can grow up now back to Jasper!" She squealed back.

Two hours passed as Alice analyzed every sentence and movement play by play I gave her. I finally hung up the phone and decided that I should get dinner ready. Dinner time was always the same Charlie and I barely exchanged words but it felt good just to think about my hopeless love life.

After dinner I cleaned up the kitchen and decided to take a nice hot shower before passing out for the night.

I walked into my bedroom that was dark and switched on my bedside lamp for some light. The whole room was illuminated instantly. I looked over to the side and there he was, "sorry about today Bells," he whispered with his eyes starring at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah Cullen. I'm going to bed," I walked over to Edward and gave him a bear hug before jumping into my inviting bed.

"You mind if I crash here tonight," he asked with a boyish charm.

"Yeah grab your stuff it's in my closet," I smiled back.

I still remember the night that Edward had snuck into my bedroom it was right after he had been adopted by the Cullen's. We were only ten; Edward and I became friends the second after we were introduced. Edward had snuck into my room that same night asking if he could crash with me because he had terrible nightmares of his prior foster dad. Edward was a great guy but his past was horrible, I loved comforting Edward I was the only person that knew all his deepest darkest secrets and I loved that he knew all of mine too.

"Bella, you still awake?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"You like anyone?" He asked as he turned his face towards me.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Don't know what?" he asked confused.

"I don't know how it should feel," I replied back.

"Wow, your such a funny little girl. But I still love you," he whispered into my ear.

"Thanks."

"Bella, you should seriously try acting more like a girl maybe then you can pick up a Jasper of your own," he winked at me with my favorite crooked smile.

"I'm sorry there's only one other creep around and it's you so no thank you," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll marry you in 10 years" he laughed.

"No thank you," I giggled back.

"Uh huh. Sure sure..."

"Go to bed Cullen," was the last thing I said before I fell deep into sleep.

_***Please read and review =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 3 - Newbie**

Another day in Forks had begun as I stretched my arms up over my quilt. I looked over to make sure that Edward had left and sure enough he had. It was a daily routine for Edward and I but for some reason it seemed like Edward would never push it any further than our friendship.

I jumped out of bed running straight towards my window where a beautiful ray of sun was coming from. It had been raining two weeks straight in Forks and finally we got some sun. In my very peppy mood I ran to the washroom and began to brush my teeth. After brushing and flossing I picked up the first pair of sweats I could find.

I got to school in record time; for some reason I had this odd excitement to be at school today maybe it was the weather or maybe because Edward hadn't forgot our deal of getting married in 10 years.

"Hey Cullen," I yelled towards his shiny Volvo that was packed to the max with him, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey dork," Edward yelled back as he made his way out of the drivers seat. "Someone's early for school today," he announced as the others got out of the car.

"Yeah! Look at the weather it's prime for some basketball," I smiled back.

"Yeah at lunch, but first I have to scope out the scene, heard there's a newbie coming to Forks today," he gleamed back.

"Newbie? Who?" I was confused. Forks was a small highschool and we never got new comers.

"Yeah, we saw them moving in last night a block from our house," Alice spoke as she walked beside me while applying some more gloss to her overly glossed lips.

"Oh, juniors?" I asked back.

"Um... Have no clue."

"Looky, looky, hotty at 12 o'clock," Edward whispered on the other side of me.

"Who?" I looked over and that was when I saw her for the first time. It was the new girl in an above the knee jean skirt and a hot pink t-shirt on top. Her blonde hair hung low around her shoulders and her shoes were strappy sandals, obviously not from around here I thought.

"Hey, did you need some help there?" I cringed as I heard Edward coming to the aid of the confused looking new girl.

"Yeah, please. Like it's my first day and I'm like kind of lost," she smiled back.

"No problem madam," was the last thing I heard before I saw Edward whisk her the other direction towards the office.

"He works fast," I laughed to Alice.

"You're so jealous!" She squealed back at me.

"No I'm not," I defended myself poorly.

The day progressed like usual. I had class after class and then finally it was lunch. I walked over to our table where Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I sat but today there was a new addition. I walked over and she was sitting in my seat. 'Okay calm down Bella, it's just a seat' I told myself. "Hey guys," I waved towards the table.

"Oh hey Bells can you grab a chair. I let Brianna take your seat," Edward smiled back at me.

"Uh huh, no problem," I grabbed my chair and wedged it between Edward and Brianna. Wow it was so satisfying. I sat down with all eyes starring at me with horror. "What?!? Is there something on my face?" I asked confused with all the snickers and stares.

"Nothing, you could've sat beside Jasper you know," Edward hinted at me.

"Actually I like sitting here Cullen, you mind?" For some reason it came out rudely even though it wasn't meant to be.

"I guess not," he spoke back clearly confused with the confrontation.

"Hey! I'm Brianna," the newbie spoke for the first time.

"Hey, Bella," I half smiled her way.

"I like just moved from California, my dad like got a job up here. I heard a lot about all of you from Edward today," her peppy valley attitude was a little too much for me.

"That's like so great," I mocked back. I could hear Jasper and Emmett containing their laughter under their breathes. I knew I was being rude but I couldn't help it. There was something about the girl that just didn't add up to me and especially because Edward kept starring at her doe eyed.

"Anyways who wants to play ball?" I announced as I stood up.

"I'm in," I heard Jasper yell over the noise.

"Lets go Cullen," I looked down at Edward who was clearly looking at the newbie in a trance like state.

"I'll take a rain-check, Kobe," he laughed.

"No your playing, you promised," I urged him as he looked up at me.

"I'll come too!" I heard her peppy cheerleader voice join in.

"Yeah lets go," Edward spoke after his eye candy had added herself to my game.

I walked towards the back courts, with Jasper, Brianna, Alice and Edward on my heels. "Alice, you in?"

"Obviously not," Alice announced as she starred at Jasper who was stretching a few feet away from me.

I grabbed the basketball and threw it up in the air. "Alright, let's play two on two," I smiled at Brianna. "Cullen and I are on a team, Brianna you can be with Jasper," I looked over at Jasper.

"Bells, that's not fair. Brianna doesn't know Jasper as well. How about me and Bri and you and Jasper?" Edward spoke as he tied up his shoe laces.

Bri?!? She already had a nick name. "Yeah whatever," I was so annoyed and I knew this would be an interesting match.

I stood at center court with Brianna in front of me waiting for the jump ball that Alice was about to throw up. I looked into her blue eyes, I wanted to scratch them out. I pushed against her to grab the ball she fell back and immediately was met with Edward. "You okay," he checked eagerly at her leg that hit the pavement.

"It hurts a little," she whined.

"Here," he picked her up with one swift movement and began walking off the court.

"Yo Cullen Barbie can't play?" I asked as he walked away.

"Bella shut up," he replied back. I was horrified Edward never had talked to me with such a harsh tone before. I was so angry that I threw the ball against the back board and also stormed off the court and went to class 15 minutes early.

'Thank god' was all I could think when I entered every class and did not see Brianna in any of them. Each class head an array of questions and stares from my friends.

The day had finally ended and I walked towards my truck. I got in and looked into my review mirror as Edward opened his door for Brianna to get in. I was so furious, I rammed my gas and sped out of the parking lot.

_***Please read and review =) I hope you guys liked the chapter! And if you guys want me to write in Edward's P.O.V in the upcoming chapters please leave a review letting me know! Thanks =)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 4 - Dance?**

I got home and was outraged. Gosh how could Edward like that thing; she was a total bimbo 'like totally'. I sat at my kitchen table starring at the time tick by; it was so odd this was the first day I had without Edward. I looked over at the front door occasionally wishing that Edward would come over and we could cuddle like we usually did; but I knew Edward and today he wasn't going to come.

As I sat there by myself watching the second quarter of the Pistons game I couldn't help but wonder whether Edward would ever fall for me. And if he did fall for me would I still be his tom boy best friend or would he expect me to change and be like the other bimbos at school. I was Edward's best friend and confident and it scared me to think of anyone else taking my place.

The day finally came to an end and I slowly made my way to my room. My nerves had calmed and now I was feeling more relaxed. I walked into my partially lit room, "hey psycho," he laughed as I walked into the room.

"Hey," I said as I shut the door behind me.

"So what was up with the attitude today? Is it your time... of the month?" He tried holding in a laugh.

"Oh shut up Cullen," I grabbed the closest pillow by me and threw it towards his face.

"So I'm guessing you don't like Brianna?" He asked curiously.

"Like I think she like is totally like fake," I tried containing a giggle as I jumped into the bed that he had already taken up.

"Bells, she's super sweet. You just need to talk to her she's actually pretty nice."

"Cullen, she is a total bimbo and a fake one at that," I looked into Edward's eyes that seemed some what troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"So you'll be totally pissed if I told you I kind of asked her to the dance tonight..."

"WHAT?" I screeched. Instantly Edward's cool index finger was on my lips.

"Shhhh... Charlie will hear you," he whispered.

"I mean what?!?" I whispered back.

"Yeah she was asking about things that are coming up and well I asked her to the dance," he smiled at me with my favorite crooked smile.

"Whatever, like totally have fun," I closed my eyes and turned my head towards my closet.

"Hey Bells, you still up," Edward asked after 5 minutes of total silence.

"What?" I asked. Edward who now sat up in bed and looked over at me.

"Can you please talk to her and see if you like her. If you don't then I'll back off but I seriously think she's really nice and can chill with us you know," Edward never spoke this quickly but today he sounded more like Alice than ever before.

"Yeah I'll try," I sighed, "anything else Cullen or can we sleep?" I asked exhausted and emotionally drained.

"Who you going to the dance with?"

"No one I'm not going," I replied back.

"What your not going? Why not?" He asked confused. I turned my face looking at him.

"First, I don't have a date, second, I hate dancing and third you'll be too busy with your date," I smiled back.

"Bells, you have to come you know we always stick together. Come on you have to come and I promise you a dance," he smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see tomorrow," I finally felt at ease. Edward and I were back on the same page.

"Hey Bells," he asked again.

"Yeah what Cullen."

"I love you good night," he then pecked me on the cheek, "and by the way you'll be my best friend forever."

"I love you too Edward good night, now please go to bed," I sighed. But I knew the 'I love you's' we exchanged didn't mean the same for both us. His 'I love you' was a the type that you would say to a friend or a sister; and my 'I love you' was the type where my heart felt it would rip out because I was so terribly in love with him.

The next day started off like a breeze, the dance was T minus 2 days and counting. I had no date, no outfit and no best friend to tag along with. I looked over at Alice during English, she was already smiling right in the morning. Gosh what do these Cullen kids eat for breakfast was my first thought as I saw her bouncing up and down in her seat. "Hey Alice," I smiled.

"Okay so I'm going to the dance with Jasper!" She exclaimed.

"Great," I laughed back.

"Thanks for the excitement," she nudged me on my elbow. "Anyways so Rose and I are going shopping you coming with us?" She asked with her eyelashes batting up and down.

"I don't have a date, I can't dance and I don't want to go," I laughed.

"Well date we have someone in mind, dance I can teach you and you are going no matter what. Do you want to just give up Edward to Brianna or are you going to fight?" She asked with a stern voice.

"Fight?" I replied.

_***Okay I had to add a little drama to the story... Let me know if you're liking it so far =) I'm going to be adding Edward's P.O.V either in the next chapter or the following one. Thanks for reading and reviewing =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 5 - Junior?**

Wow I would have to fight for Edward... I guess I did before girls would come and go out of Edward's life but Brianna was different the way that Edward looked at her creeped me out. She was obviously beautiful but stupid. I wasn't beautiful but smart. I guess I would lose I thought to myself; why would Edward pick his tom boy best friend over the hot Paris Hilton wanna be.

It was finally the last class of the day and I knew I needed to find a date and asap. I looked over at Rosalie who had been molding a piece of clay. "Rose, who's this guy that you were going to set me up with?" I asked.

"Are you serious?!?! Omg you'll love him! He is tall, god like body and he is so totally single!" She exclaimed while crushing the clay onto the marble desk top.

"Dude, I don't want a relationship I just needed someone to take to the dance that's all," I threw back a meaningful look at Rosalie who was already texting away at her blackberry.

"Yeah, I know you want to make Edward jealous and trust me it'll totally work because he is so HOT," she gushed again.

"Name?" I asked.

"He's not from around here. His name is Jacob Black, he's 6'4, built and super nice," she smiled.

"And what makes you think he would take me?" I asked.

"Well he might kind of still be a junior," she mumbled.

"A JUNIOR!" I squealed.

"Keep it down Bella, yeah but he totally doesn't look like it and plus no one would ever know trust me," she smiled back at me.

"I guess so," I nodded back. Wow I was so lame, if taking a pity date wasn't bad enough the pity date was a junior.

After class had ended Rosalie and I met up with Alice who was already ready with her credit card in hand. "Shopping time here we come," she laughed.

"Shopping?" I asked confused. "I sort of got a basketball game with Ed-" I was suddenly cut off by Rosalie.

"What game," she pointed towards Edward who was walking out the back towards the parking lot with Brianna laughing by his side.

"I guess not," I tried smiling but watching the guy of dreams walk away with another girl was seriously sucking right now.

After four hours of trying on clothes, I finally found a dance outfit. Alice and Rosalie insisted that I buy a dress. I got a black tube dress with black ballet slips. I wanted to look casual but not overly dressed.

On the car ride home Alice reminded me to shave my legs and to pluck my eyebrows like she had taught me. She told me how to wear the make up that she had bought and how to do my hair. I was going to be getting ready by myself and I knew it would either turn out great or disturbingly hideous.

I got home and put the bags into my closet. My phone began to buzz it was a text message from Rose, 'hey Bella, Jacob will be at the dance waiting for you at the front doors don't forget to put the make up on that we bought you, see ya there!'

Wow I would have to get ready myself I knew I would look like a total idiot. But I knew that I couldn't get ready at Alice's because Edward would be there and I needed him to be shocked when he saw me. I could have invited Alice and Rosalie over but my washroom was tiny and knowing Alice and Rosalie they would both need a lot of counter top to work with. I walked over to the mirror and I knew I had to look like a girl tomorrow no matter what. If Edward wanted a girl like Brianna then that's what I would be.

It was finally time for bed and like usual Edward was sitting waiting for me. "Your coming tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, got a date, outfit and now I can go," I smiled back.

"Good stuff whose the lucky guy?" He asked curiously as he turned off the night stand lamp.

"Jacob Black, Rose's friend," I replied as I twisted and turned trying to get comfortable.

"Oh nice," was all he said.

"So where did you go afterschool? I thought we would play ball since we never get to play anymore for some reason," I asked curiously.

"Oh I took Bri to get some ice cream and then I took her home she was feeling home sick," he responded.

"Yeah, anyways I guess I'll be seeing you at the dance tomorrow night don't forget my dance Cullen" I laughed.

"Don't worry it will be reserved," he smiled back.

"Night Cullen."

"Night Bells." After that we both drifted into sleep. I knew the next day would be hectic.

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I lay still in bed I could hear Bella sleeping quietly on her side. I looked over at her she looked peaceful as she always did. I knew Bella didn't like Brianna but I just couldn't help myself; she was beautiful, fun and giving me what I wanted at this moment.

Brianna was the type of girl I needed right now, I was a 17 year old teenage boy whose hormones were out of control. But Brianna was more than just looks she had an actual personality. I couldn't help myself as I lay there thinking of her sweet voice.

Could I honestly fall in love with a girl that my best friend seemed to despise? I knew my nights with Bella were coming to an end if I decided to go with Brianna I might lose Bella. But for some reason being with Brianna felt right.

It had been so long since I've gotten along with a girl like I did with Bella; a part of me still remembered the days when I was a sophomore and I thought I was in love with Bella. But knowing Bella she would never fall for a guy she was the type of girl that didn't believe in love and PDA. I knew that Bella and me could never work out so I decided long ago she would strictly remain my friend.

So I guess it was decided I needed to pursue Brianna she was beautiful, smart and fun and if Bella didn't like it then she would have to deal with it because I would always be just her friend.

_****I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please read and review letting me know if you liked Edward's point of view and if you would want anyone else's point of view =) Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 6 - The dance**

I woke up in the morning and walked over to the full length mirror in my room. 'No pimples' great I thought to myself. I got ready and decided I should get to school early to talk to Rose about Jacob.

I got to school and had no luck in finding Rose but I did run into Alice Cullen who seemed like she was already preparing for the nights dance. "Hey Alice," I smiled and walked over to her locker.

"Hey Bella! OMG are you totally excited because I am. Don't forget to put on your makeup remember use the mascara after you put on the eye liner on the top of your lids and don't forget lipstick and gloss. OMG I totally forgot did you shave your legs," Alice grabbed the bottom of my pants and lifted it up to examine my legs. "BELLA! You have to shave those! Gosh woman" she shrieked as she examined my overly grown hairy legs.

"Alice stop that," I lowered my sweat pants leg. "I'll do it when I get home," I said embarrassed. There wasn't a point of keeping your legs shaved in Forks it rained 360 days out of a year leaving only a few days of sun. "I have to get to class I'll see you afterschool in the parking lot," I smiled as I walked away from Alice.

School flew by quickly the anticipation for the nights dance was all I could think about and the fact that Edward was still all over Brianna at lunch. It was afterschool and I needed to keep my mind clear and think to look pretty for the dance. I got to the parking lot and finally saw Rosalie and Alice standing by the shiny Volvo for Edward.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them as I half jogged towards them.

"Hey Bella, don't forget Jacob will meet you by the front doors at 7," Rosalie responded as I made my way to them.

"Cool, where's Edward?" I asked.

"Have no clue, probably with like Brianna," Alice giggled. "Hey don't you dare forget to shave your nasty legs Bella," she winked at me.

"I know Alice!" By now my face was red with embarrassment.

"Hey Bells," I felt Edward's arm around my shoulders. I looked over and saw Brianna standing a few feet behind us.

"Hey Cullen, I gotta run I'll see you at the dance and don't forget I get a dance with you," I smiled and walked towards my truck. Once I got into my truck I saw Brianna get into the Volvo with Edward, Rosalie and Alice. Oh she made me so angry.

I got home and decided I needed to make dinner first. I quickly baked some chicken breasts and decided to toss a light salad. I then ran up the stairs and decided to hop into the shower. I wiped my self off and looked at my bleeding legs; there were streaks of blood running down my legs. 'Oh shit I cut myself' I thought I quickly grabbed band aids and plastered my legs. 'Wow I'll look so stupid with all these band aids' I thought but it's better then bleeding every where.

It was already 5:30 and I needed to leave by 6:45 giving me a little over an hour to get ready. I brushed out my hair and blow dried it straight. It was a little puffy but oh well it was straight I thought. I didn't understand how girls did there hair like this every day.

I then looked into the foggy mirror and tried applying the eye liner and gosh was it difficult. It looked alright not the greatest but what can I do I thought. I then applied the mascara which wasn't too difficult. I then grabbed the only lipstick I had it was my mom's old one that I use to play with when I was 5 years old, it was a crimson red. I applied a layer on my lips and then added gloss on top.

I honestly thought I looked scary but who knows maybe it looks better than I thought. I then rushed into my room and put on my dress; I looked in the mirror and checked if I looked okay even though I knew I didn't. I grabbed my shoes and went downstairs. Charlie still wasn't home I left a note on the counter letting him know I was at the dance and that dinner was in the oven.

I got into my truck and quickly made my way to school. I was 15 minutes late but oh well I was here. I looked over at the front doors and no one was there. Hmm... That's odd I thought, I decided to call Rosalie after waiting another 5 minutes. "Hey Rose, I'm here and Jacobs not," I spoke.

"Oh hey yeah we're all inside already just come in," she instructed.

I walked around the back of the school where the gymnasium was and entered. The whole gym was lightly lit the DJ was playing music. I looked around and I could see people starring at me. I then saw him; it was Edward leaning against the gym doors. "Hey Cullen," I yelled towards him.

"Bella?" He looked confused as he walked towards me. Behind him came Brianna, wearing a hot pink tight halter neck dress that left nothing to the imagination. "What did you do to your face," Edward tried holding in a laugh. I looked at him for a second; I could feel my face was burning as Edward began to laugh.

"What's wrong with my face?" I asked clearly hurt by his comment.

"Are you serious," he started laughing louder. My heart sunk I looked over at Brianna who looked down and knew that I was about to cry. "Youuuu hhhavve lipstick in your teeth," Edward couldn't stop laughing as he turned and buried his head into Brianna's shoulder.

"Shut up Edward," Brianna hit his arm. I turned around and ran towards the washrooms, I could feel the tear drops streaking my face. I was so embarrassed and hurt it was ridiculous. I sat on the washroom toilet and tried wiping off the lipstick on my arm as tears kept escaping my eyes.

"Bella you in here," Brianna spoke into the empty washroom.

"Leave me alone," I managed to let out between my sobs.

"Bella, he's like an idiot. You're very beautiful, you like totally don't need make up," she said as she kneeled infront of me holding out a tissue.

"I look so stupid! Why did I listen to Alice and Rose they told me to wear this stuff and now I look so dumb," I cried.

"Shh.. Bella don't cry Edward is honestly so stupid. Here let me like help you," Brianna grabbed the tissue and wiped my tears. I stood up and she gave me a hug, "don't worry I'll fix your hair and your make up," she smiled at me.

Wow she was so nice and I was so horrible. No wonder Edward liked her why wouldn't anyone. Within the next 15 minutes Brianna put my hair in a half half hairstyle where half was up and some was down. She wiped off my disgusting red lipstick and applied a clear gloss. Then she wiped my eye liner on top of my lids that was seriously crooked and applied a soft blue shade of eye shadow and then added eye liner on my bottom of my eyes and then finally finished with mascara.

I looked into the mirror amazed that I actually looked good. She then handed me a pair of hoop earrings and told me to put them on. "Thanks so much Brianna, you really didn't have to," I smiled at her.

"I like totally love putting make up on people, especially beautiful ones," she winked at me.

I felt a hundred times better at this point. "Hey I'll leave you alone come when you feel like it," Brianna said as she walked towards the washroom doors.

"Okay I'll be right out," I smiled. I knew I couldn't compete with a girl like her she was perfect.

I walked out into the hallway and saw Edward leaning against the wall by the washrooms. "Bells can I steal you away for sec," he smiled at me.

"What Cullen my dates waiting inside," I said rudely. I could see Brianna smiling and giving me the thumbs up as she walked into the gym.

"Come here," Edward grabbed my hand and took me outside. It was dark and we could hear the blaring music all the way outside. I shivered as a cold breeze hit me. Edward removed his jacket and handed it to me I quickly put it on. We stood still listening to the song that was playing inside it was The Fray - Never say never.

"Can I have this dance," Edward smiled my favorite smile.

"Yeah whatever Cullen," with that he put his hands around my waist and I put mine on either side of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bells, it's just that you're seriously really pretty and you don't need make up like other girls. When I saw you I was shocked it was a little funny seeing my beautiful Bella trying to act like all the other bimbos at our school. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you," Edward looked into my eyes looking very sincere. "Bella I love you and I'm very sorry about acting like an idiot."

"Thanks," I blushed. I knew I loved Edward so much but Brianna was what he wanted and I honestly couldn't say a bad thing about her because she was the nicest person, "by the way Brianna is nice, I really like her she's perfect for you," I replied.

It felt like my heart was about to rip apart when I said this to him but I knew that I loved Edward so much that I wanted him to be happy even if that happiness wasn't with me.

"Yeah she's great," he tried hiding a smile. "And she really likes you too Bells," he whispered in my ear as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I could feel a tear escape my eyes; I knew I lost Edward and I would just have to accept it.

_***Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great! Okay I hope you guys liked it please read and review; I know it was not what a lot of you were expecting but I hope it was okay... I'll try posting the next chapter asap! =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =) _

**Chapter 7 - Change**

The song had ended and I quickly wiped away the tear off my face and looked into Edward's beautiful green eyes. "What's wrong Bells?" he asked confused by my sudden change in emotion.

"Nothing." I tried smiling to hide the throbbing pain around my heart.

"Don't lie to me what's going on?" He asked as his hand grabbed my arm.

"Nothing Edward, I need to see my date and so do you," I turned around trying to get away from the situation.

"Bella, stop," Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back towards him.

"Bella come inside right now! Poor Jacob's been waiting for you. Where have you been?" I heard Rosalie squeal as she saw me and Edward standing in an uncomfortable stance.

"Yeah I'm coming right behind you," I smiled.

"No you're coming right now," Rose came towards me and grabbed the other side of my arm and pulled, "Edward let go she needs to see her date and plus Brianna is looking for you too," she hissed towards Edward.

"Rosalie, I need to talk to her," Edward said sternly.

"After the dance," and with that Rose had grabbed me and pulled me through the doors towards the gym. Rosalie quickly made her way to the center of the gym where the seniors were dancing in a large huddle. "Bella, this is Jacob. And Jacob this is my beautiful friend Bella," Rosalie smiled as she stood between us and introduced us.

"Hey you look beautiful," Jacob said with a very husky voice.

"Thanks, wow I can't believe you're a junior," I smiled towards him.

"Yeah I get that a lot," he smiled back. Jacob was a very good looking guy I could see some of the cheerleaders starring towards us dancing. He didn't talk much which helped because it felt at any moment I would pass out in pain.

The dance was coming to an end and I looked up and heard the DJ announcing, "guys grab that special girl cuz we are slowing it down for the last song." Jacob smiled and we instantly held on and began to sway slightly. It felt really awkward but for some reason the closeness of Jacob's body heat allowed me to feel comfortable even with the pain. I could see Edward and Brianna dancing a few feet away.

I turned around trying not to see Edward, seeing his face right now was the most horrible feeling ever.

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

It was the last dance of the night. I grabbed Brianna close to me she smelt like vanilla; we began to dance softly to the music playing. I couldn't help but look over at Bella who was closely embraced to her super tanned date.

It was so hard to concentrate it didn't make sense to me why Bella was so emotional after our dance outside. I knew she was hiding something from me but she wouldn't tell me. "Edward," I heard Brianna look up at me.

"Yeah babe," I smiled back at her.

"Are you like looking at Bella?" She asked concerned. Wow she had caught me starring at her, was I that obvious.

"No, no I was just seeing if she was okay she was kind of sad after I talked to her," I told her the truth.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Oh?" I replied back.

"Nothing," she said. Nothing again wow what was girls with saying nothing why couldn't they just say what was on their minds. It was so incredibly annoying.

"Seriously, what?" I tried remaining calm.

"I think she loves you," she looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"No she doesn't she's just my best friend, we've been together since we've been little. I know Bella she doesn't love me like that trust me," I told her.

"I don't know Edward, I see how she looks at you and honestly I don't like want to be the one that stands between two best friends that have a potential to like fall in love," she looked at me. By now I had stopped dancing. Could Bella love me? No she couldn't; I knew Bella and plus if she did Alice would be all over it by now.

"I really like you Brianna can we just have some fun please," I didn't want Brianna to feel uncomfortable because I did have feelings for her. I pressed my lips on her forehead and then the dance was over.

I put my arm around Brianna's waist and led her out of the gym towards my Volvo. I knew tonight I needed to see what was up with Bella. I drove quickly through the dim streets of Forks trying to get Brianna home quickly so that I could make my way back to Bella's before she went to bed.

"Night Brianna," I told her as we stood on her front porch.

"Night Edward, I like had a great time tonight," she then leaned up and kissed me on my lips. I hesitated at first but then began kissing her back. Her lips were soft and I enjoyed the closeness between us.

"I like better get inside," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Yeah I got to go too," I smiled back and gave her a quick hug before leaving.

I got home in record time and changed into my pyjama's I then knew I needed to get to Bella's quickly; I grabbed my bike that sat right outside the back doors of our glass house. I got on and began to peddle furiously towards her house. Once I was outside Bella's house I looked up at her window that always remained open for me. I slid through the window and saw Bella lying on her side.

"Bells, you up?" I asked.

"Yeah Cullen, I'm surprised you came." She looked over at me.

"Yeah, so what's up? How'd you like the dance?" I said this as I walked over to her closet and grabbed my pillow and blanket and then lay down beside her.

"It was great! Jacob's amazing did you see him, he's like 6'5 or something," she smiled back at me.

"Yeah he is," I tried fake smiling which probably looked horrible. Wow Bella really liked the guy who would have thought and for some reason it felt odd that Bella liked someone.

"Anyways we should sleep I'm super exhausted and we have school tomorrow," she said before turning back on to her side.

"Bells?" I asked again.

"Yeah Cullen," her voice seemed sadder now.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, I love you," I managed to say.

"Yeah, I do too," was all she said. For the first time in our friendship Bella had not said I love you back to me when I had said it to her. Things had changed today but I didn't know if it was because of me or Jacob.

_*** Okay I hope you guys are liking Edward's point of view if not then let me know... Thanks for all the reviews please keep reading and reviewing =) I'll try to update soon!_

_P.S - OMG how great does Rob look shirtless... barely could breathe after seeing him =) can't post the website i'll have a link on my user page if you want to see (***spoilers)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 8 - Dating**

I woke up feeling like I did the night before; like my heart had been ripped out. I looked over and the rain had come back to Forks once again. I stretched and began to get up. I got into the washroom and quickly showered and got ready for another day at Forks High.

I pulled into my usual parking spot to find Edward and his crew enter the parking lot. I got out slowly out of my ancient truck. "Hey Bella!" I heard Alice as she got out of the shiny Volvo. I had no energy in the morning so I waved at her and smiled.

I began walking towards the school without looking back at Edward. I knew things had changed last night our relationship would never be the same and it truly did suck.

"Bells?" I heard his beautiful melodic voice behind me. I turned around facing him face on. "So I wanted to talk to you about something really important afterschool if you're free?" He asked with a wide smile on the corners of his lips.

"Sure Cullen. I'll meet you at the ball courts at 3 don't be late," I said this as I closed my locker and made my way to Art.

I could feel Edward's eyes following me as I made my way to my class. I saw Rosalie standing and moulding her weird animal figurine. "Hey Rose," I waved at her as I put my bag aside.

"Oh hey Bella, how'd you like the dance?" She asked as she began etching lines on the sides of her soft clay.

"Good, good..." I said as I pulled out my drawing from last day. I began shading in the dark lines behind my picture.

"So, Edward was starring at you during the last song of the night. What's up with him? Did he finally get jealous?" She asked as a huge smile came upon her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Jealous, ha more like guilt for laughing at my stupid attempt to look beautiful," I looked down at my drawing once again.

"What?!? He made fun of you?" She asked shocked; I shook my head. "I'm going to kill that little piece of" she began hissing before I cut her off.

"No no, it's fine. Brianna is nice she helped me out afterwards. Jacob was super nice though. Thanks by the way," I smiled as I looked up at her.

"Yeah he liked you a lot and was wondering if you were free or something this week so you could chill," Rosalie made her way towards me. "Bella, I know you must be hurting but honestly if Edward doesn't appreciate what he has in front him then forget him you can find someone a million times better," she patted my back.

"Thanks Rose," class flew by quickly and before long lunch had started. I walked into the cafeteria where my friends sat, chatting away. I looked around and then decided I should just sit with them. Once at the table I saw that Edward was there but Brianna was missing. "Where's Brianna?" I asked Edward who I sat beside.

"She wasn't feeling good, she stayed home. Bells we still on for today afterschool?" Edward asked again eagerly.

"Yeah what is about?" I asked curious and concerned.

"You'll see," with that he got up and pecked me on the cheek and left the table. Wow Edward never had shown that much affection to me before and especially in front everyone else.

"Whoa what was that about?" Gushed Alice who sat across me with Jasper sitting on her right and Emmett on her left. I shrugged it off and began picking at my lunch.

The day again flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was afterschool. I grabbed my bag with my homework and made my way to the ball courts. I had no clue what Edward needed to tell me but whatever it was must be good.

I got to the ball courts and his back was to me. I looked at him and smiled as I made my way to him he still didn't turn around.

"Stop there," was all he said. And then he turned around with a bouquet of flowers in his hand they were beautiful. I was shocked; he then got on his knee and looked up at me and smiled.

"I think your beautiful and I'm really falling hard for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I stood still confused; Edward liked me. He kept starring at me and waiting for my response. "Yes," I replied trying to hold back the excitement that had filled every ligament in my body. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. I wanted to run towards him and hug him with everything I had but the shock had consumed me.

He then stood up and walked towards me and smiled, "you think she'll say that?" I looked into his eyes confused. And then it hit me he was going to ask Brianna this. Wow...

"Yeah she will," was all I could say. My heart had been broken again. I felt like I was about to begin to sob so I quickly turned, "Edward I need to go home Charlie is coming home early," I began walking away.

"Hey Bells, thanks your the best. You seriously think she'll say yes?" He asked again after me.

"Yeah..." Was the last thing I said before I picked up my bag and began walking towards my truck.

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I saw her walking away. I really was starting to fall for Brianna but something about Bella was off. I walked after her towards my car. Once I got in I saw Bella backing out of her spot.

I picked up my phone and quickly dialed her number. "Hey Bri, you mind if I come by for a few minutes," I spoke into my phone.

"Yeah like I'll see you soon," was all she said.

Once I was outside of Brianna's house I could feel butterflies invading my stomach. I had never felt this way before; actually I had the first time I thought I had fallen in love with Bella. It was during sophomore year when we were playing basketball afterschool. It had begun to rain and I grabbed Bella and pinned her against the back wall sheltering her from the rain. The sound of thunder scared Bella; and when I had looked into her beautiful brown eyes I knew then that I loved her.

Wow that was so long ago. I saw Brianna appear at the doorway I walked towards her and grabbed the flowers that sat on my passenger seat. "Hey Bri," I called out as I got out of my car.

"Hey you," she smiled as she walked up beside me. "OMG are those like for me?" She asked as her face lit up with excitement.

"Yes, they are. How are you feeling?" I asked as I handed her the flowers.

"Better now that you're here," she smiled back.

"Hey, I needed to ask you something. You know what I'm just going to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked blushing like a little boy.

"Yes!" Screamed as she grabbed and hugged me close to her. I hugged her back but for some reason; I didn't get the urge to be closer to her. It was weird the way I had asked Bella versus how I had done it with Brianna. No I couldn't still be in love with Bella; no I was with Brianna. With that I put my hand around Brianna's waist and guided her back into the house.

_I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was a difficult one to write. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I will be updating soon =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 9 - Poor Bella**

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

After Brianna's house I decided that it was time to get home. I got through the doors and instantly saw Jasper and Alice embracing. I looked at them for a moment and then decided I should hang out for a while before leaving for Bella's.

"Hey," I smiled as they finally took a step away from each other.

"Hi Edward," Jasper put out his hand and I shook it. Jasper was a good guy, Alice was happy and that's all that mattered. We all had gone through so much before we were adopted by the Cullen's.

"Jasper let's get to know each other," I laughed as I put my arm around Jasper and guided him towards the kitchen.

"Sure," he laughed back and grabbed a stool near the center island in our kitchen. Alice quickly came behind us, nosey as ever. My little sister was the nicest person in the world, very bubbly and I just needed to check that she wasn't getting taken advantage of.

"Edward, Jasper was leaving when you came you know," she eyed me from across the island.

"I don't think he minds," I replied back looking at Jasper as he fidgeted with his jacket collar. "So Jasper, Jas, Jazzy, J-man whatever; what's up with you? Weren't you dating Lauren last month?" I asked still starring at him.

"I prefer Jasper. And yes I did date Lauren for a few days but saw how fake she was. Are you still dating Bella?" He shot back at me.

"Oh how interesting. And no Bella is strictly my best friend. Why did you have a thing for her?" I looked back at him again.

"Yes it is interesting. And no Bella is also just my friend; I was more interested in her friend," he said this as he smiled at my little pixie sister. "So you've never dated her?" He shot back again.

"No, I have not. Why do you care so much?"

"That's pretty hard to believe the way you two look at each other I would have thought..." He mumbled and never finished his sentence.

"You would have thought what?" I asked back.

"Nothing. Well are you dating anyone?" He looked back at me.

"Surely you meant something by that. And for your information I do have a girlfriend her name is Brianna Barns," I smiled back.

"WHAT? You're with Brianna?" Alice exclaimed into my ear.

"Yeah I am what's the big deal?" I looked over at Alice. Who looked like she could barely breathe by now. "You okay?" I looked over at her again.

"I'm fine, what's wrong with you?" She looked at me shocked.

"Nothing?" I asked confused with her questions. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Rosalie walk in hand in hand.

"What's going on bro?" Emmett punched my arm as he came and stood beside me.

"Edward asked Brianna to be his girlfriend," Alice hissed from the corner.

"Nice," Emmett held out his fist and I pounded back.

"Oh shut up Emmett, Edward are you serious Brianna why?" Rosalie asked concerned. After knowing Rosalie for 2 and half years this was the first time that she had actually addressed me with some concern.

"Because she's beautiful, funny and I like her," I said with confidence. I was so confused why Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were starring at me confused and some what angry. Emmett on the other hand was stoked he thought I made a good choice.

"Wow, you must be really blind," I heard Rosalie mutter to Alice who shook her head to agree.

"What are you guys talking about blind? I know you guys don't like Brianna but trust me she's really nice and great. It doesn't even matter what you guys think because Bella and I both like her and that's what matters," I said this as I was about to leave the room but that's when I heard Alice break the silence.

"Poor Bella," was what she had said. I turned back and walked into the kitchen where they were whispering back and forth.

"Poor Bella? What are you talking about? Unlike you guys she supports my relationship with Brianna she's the one who told me she was perfect for me," I yelled back at them. By now I had lost my cool.

"Edward, Bella is so hopelessly in love with you and so are you. We all can see it; so if you wanna be with Brianna then go ahead but trust me the girl you really want is Bella," Alice had her arm on my shoulder as she said this.

"Bella doesn't love me and I don't love her. I really like Brianna so if you guys don't like it then don't I'm leaving," I pushed Alice's small hand off of me and glared at everyone and turned towards the door again.

"Leaving to be with who? Brianna or Bella?" Rosalie smirked back at me.

"None of your business," I snapped back.

"Bella, right?" She shot back at me.

I then walked out the front door and got into my Volvo. I started the engine and began driving. Where was I going I thought but before long I was in front of her house with my headlights off.

I knocked at the front door as the rain began to drench me. The door opened and I saw shock on her face. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," she opened the door and let me come through.

"What were you doing?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, just homework and cooking dinner," she then headed up the stairs as I stood still in front of the door. In seconds she was back with a towel. "Here, you'll get sick" she smiled back at me.

"Thanks Bells," I took it and put it over my head and smiled.

"Still Cullen?" She asked as she placed her hands over the towel that was draped on her head and began drying my hair by massaging the towel through my hair.

"I like it when you do it," I winked at her when she lifted the towel off my head.

"Come the games on," I followed her into the family room where the TV was on ESPN, her homework was scattered on the kitchen table. I sat there while she cooked and gave me snacks. I looked over at her as she did her homework comfortably. Being with Bella was like breathing it came so naturally.

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

He sat on my couch watching the game; I swear I could see him peeking a look my way every now and then but maybe I was just going crazy. I did my homework, made dinner and decided that playing a game of ball with my best friend would help with my broken heart.

"Hey Edward you up for some hoops?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, my house?" He asked. Edward had a huge backyard and had built a basketball ball court in their backyard after they had adopted two boys. Edward and I used to always play around on the court but it had been ages since I'd been back there.

"Sure, I'll follow you there?" I asked as I grabbed my keys of the hook.

"No, I'll drive you there and back no worries," he smiled and grabbed the keys out of my hand.

The drive to the Cullen's was quiet but as we approached I saw two other cars in the driveway one I knew it was Rosalie's flashy Benz but the other I had never seen before. "Who's over?" I asked as I pointed towards a shiny Honda civic.

"Oh I forgot, Jasper and Rosalie are over. I left earlier because they're so annoying," he replied as he looked towards the house.

"So I guess we're not going in to say hi?" I smiled back and grabbed the basketball out of Edward's back seat.

"Nope!" He stuck out his tongue at me. We walked to the back of the house. I began to dribble the ball down the court. "Let's play 21 Bells," he smiled as he took the ball away from me.

We played and for the first time he was out shooting me. "So what happened with Brianna?" I asked curious I couldn't help it.

"Oh she said yes," he said as he aimed the ball from half court.

"Nice, why isn't she over with you? You guys could have a huge triple date." I laughed as I grabbed the ball and shot from half court right after him.

"I wanted to hang out with you. I missed you Bells," he blushed as he grabbed the ball that was about to roll into the garden.

"Sure, Cullen," he then threw the ball back to me I grabbed it and it began to rain. "Great I guess our games been rained out," I laughed looking up at the sky.

"Why scared to get wet?" He smiled back at me. I then threw the ball in the air and jumped to catch it at the same time Edward also jumped to grab it out of my hand. I lost balance and fell back and Edward on top of me.

I felt the pressure of his body on top of me; he began to laugh. He then peered into my eyes and I looked up at him. It seemed like forever we just remained in that position as Edward's back got wetter and wetter, drips of rain off of his hair hit my blushing face.

"Ahem?" We both looked to the side and saw them all standing on the back porch including the new addition which was Edward's girlfriend Brianna.

_*** Wow 100 reviews thank you sooo much =) I hope you guys liked the chapter. If you want Brianna's point of view please read and review letting me know! P.S. Don't forget to vote for Twilight for the MTV award for Best Picture of the year and to watch the New Moon full length trailer tonight =)_


	10. Chapter 10

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)  
A/N- I wasn't going to add a chapter today but since we all got to see the full length trailer for New Moon I felt inspired and decided to post a new chapter =)_

**Chapter 10 - Awkward...**

Edward got up instantly and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he instantly pulled me up against him. The awkward silence was too much so I quickly turned and ran for cover. I felt all eyes were on me; I looked over at Brianna and smiled she looked away towards Edward who right behind me ready to take cover from the pounding rain.

We walked into the Cullen's kitchen drenched in rain. Alice ran up the stairs and grabbed two large towels; she then threw one towards me and one towards her brother. I quickly wrapped it around myself I saw Edward standing beside Brianna with the towel on his head like before just waiting for her to dry his hair which she did not do. I had the urge to walk over and do what I've always done for Edward but Brianna's presence had stopped me.

Brianna stood beside Edward glaring into his eyes as he managed to run the towel through his drenched hair. For some reason I couldn't look away; I felt utterly guilty for what had happened outside.

"So what were you two doing?" Alice whispered in my ear I looked over at her and just managed to shrug my shoulders which made her giggle even harder.

"I like need to go home, Edward you mind like walking me out?" Brianna asked before turning towards the door.

"Yeah sure babe, you need a ride home?" He asked as if nothing had just happened.

"No I drove," she said coldly. Edward left the room with his hand on Brianna's waist.

"Ohhh he is in trouble," Emmett laughed. I glared at him and he instantly shut up.

I couldn't stop but wonder how weird it was when Edward had looked into my eyes for a second I felt as if he felt the same way I did. After so many years of wanting Edward, the feeling of his body on top of mine was completely unreal; it felt as if electricity had jolted through my entire body when we were in contact.

"So... " Alice smiled as her eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"So nothing, Bella has a date with Jacob tomorrow and Edward has a girlfriend remember," Rosalie said sternly towards everyone in the kitchen.

"Date?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's the weekend and you have a date." Rosalie looked at me. I knew I couldn't win so I just nodded agreeing with her pre-made plans.

We stood around awkwardly as Edward walked back into the room. He examined the scene and laughed. We all looked puzzled and then began laughing along with him. "Did Edward get in trouble?" Emmett said with a large grin on his face.

"Is Emmett going to go put make up on with Rosalie?" Edward mockingly shot back at him.

"Okay, okay enough you two," I said as I stood up. The atmosphere of the kitchen was tense. I looked over at Edward who was standing by the sink looking like a pouting two year old.

"Damn my balls outside," with that Edward jolted out the back door towards the courts.

"Awkward," Jasper said as he crossed the room to stand by Alice once again.

"Tell me about it," I laughed back.

The door opened again and Edward came back into the room and sat down on the kitchen stool. "Bells you ready to go?" He asked looking at me standing near Alice.

"Yeah," I smiled back at him.

"Okay hold on, I'll just change and come back," he then ran up the stairs and within minutes he was back down again wearing a pair of sweats. He handed me a hoodie and told me to put it on. We said our good-byes and Edward led me out to his Volvo.

"You cold?" He asked as he turned on the front heaters.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "She was pretty upset?" I asked feeling like the tension was a little too much.

"Um... I don't know. Who cares Bells we're friends right?" He replied.

"Best friends," I smiled back at him. I was home within a few minutes I ate dinner and took a nice hot shower before I got back into my room. I waited until Edward had snuck back into my room it was around midnight when he had come back.

"Sorry for making you wait," he said as he grabbed his stuff and plopped on to the bed.

"No worries, I was just catching up on some reading," I replied back.

"So what are you doing tomorrow Bells?" He asked as I put away my book on the night stand table.

"Well I have a date with Jacob Black; I guess we're going to the movies or something," I told him as I laid back and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"Date?" He asked, "so you do like him?"

"He's really nice, who knows. What are you doing tomorrow?" I felt the urge to just tell him the only person I have ever liked and will ever like and love is him. He was the reason why I had dreams at night and the reason why I smiled every day.

"Date with Brianna," he half smiled back.

"Brianna doesn't like me anymore," I said shyly. Edward turned towards me and smiled.

"Let's just say she liked you but now she's just a little confused and some what jealous about our relationship," I looked at him amazed. Brianna the beautiful, funny, amazingly nice blonde was jealous of me.

"Do you think I should apologize?" I asked.

"Apologize for what? For being my friend? For being clumsy and falling?" Now that he put it that way I too did not see the reason to apologize; I honestly hadn't done anything wrong.

"Bells you worry too much you know," Edward began to laugh quietly. "Do you remember the day when we were little and you thought you broke my foot after falling on me?"

"Oh shut up Edward! I was only 11 and I didn't see that you had crushed a can when we fell; I thought it was your foot," I said very embarrassed.

"That was so funny, when Carlisle walked in and was like 'what happened' and you got up and started crying saying 'sorry Carlisle I think I broke Edward's foot'," Edward laughed louder now.

"I hate you," I muttered under my breath.

"And I love you," he smiled back.

"Well I guess we should sleep."

"Night Bells," he said as he dozed off into sleep.

"Night Cullen I love you," I replied back knowing he was asleep by now.

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

I heard Bella mumble that she loved me but I had already passed into a deep sleep. I was so confused; I had never felt the way I had today as I lay on top of Bella. Her body against mine felt right, the feeling of being close to her didn't push me away.

It was odd that I had a girlfriend and Bella actually liked another guy. I knew she would be happy but for some reason I wasn't happy. I wanted Bella but it seemed like it was too late. I knew that things had changed and now she was falling for someone.

My eyes suddenly opened and I looked over at Bella asleep and I couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like if I had told her my true feelings. I knew I would always love Bella but sometimes things aren't meant to be.

_***Wow wasn't the New Moon trailer great =) I was screaming the whole time; well I hope you guys liked the chapter I'll try updating soon..._


	11. Chapter 11

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 11 - You knew?**

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I woke up early it was Saturday; I knew Charlie, Bella's father usually left for fishing before the sun came up so I quietly lay on my side as I heard him make his way down the stairs and out the door. After listening for several minutes I could hear the cruiser pull away from the house.

I looked over at Bella who was still fast asleep; she looked absolutely beautiful in the morning. What was I thinking, no Edward she's only your best friend. I needed to get a grip of myself was all I could think as I got up slowly off of her bed.

I put away my pillow but I couldn't manage to wrestle away the blanket from Bella. I then made my way out the front door and found my bike. I got on and peddled home before the sun was even up. I got inside the house and tip-toed my way into my bedroom.

"Morning Edward," I heard as I jumped on to my cold bed.

"Morning mom," I replied back as my door flung open, "did I wake you?" I asked as she came and sat on my bed.

"Honey, how long are you going to run to Bella's at night?" She asked as a yawn escaped her.

"Oh, you know about that?" I asked sheepishly. I honestly didn't think anyone in my family knew that I wouldn't be home at night instead I would be lying in bed with Bella.

"Yeah, sweetheart. You're getting older and so is Bella, are you sure things haven't changed between you two?" She asked I knew what she was implying.

"No, no mom Bella is strictly my best friend. By the way I have a girlfriend that I want you to meet," I responded back. I saw her face it looked a little taken aback by my response I tried to smile back.

"Edward, another girl... Honestly honey, when are you going to tell Bella how you truly feel?" She asked bluntly. I knew hiding my feelings from everyone else was difficult but not impossible but when it came to Esme I could never hide anything.

"Mom, she doesn't feel the same way. And plus I'm really liking Brianna and think she might be the one that may allow me to forget Bella in that way," I looked down as I said this. How sad was I; I had to find another girl to distract me from the thoughts of Bella.

"Edward, honey you really shouldn't stop yourself from loving her. I know you're scared she might not feel the same way but isn't it worse not knowing at all?" She asked with her pleading eyes. I knew Esme loved Bella, I knew Carlisle loved Bella, I knew my whole family loved Bella but most importantly I loved Bella.

I simply nodded. I had nothing to say it was hard enough admitting the truth to myself but to my mother it was down right embarrassing. "Alright, I'll let you relax. But think about what I've said," she then leaned in kissed my forehead and left my room.

I lay still on my untouched bed with the lingering thoughts of Bella. I heard my phone buzz it was Brianna with a text 'Hey you wanna do something today boyfriend ;)' she messaged. Hmm... What to do; that's when I remembered Bella had a date at the movies. So I messaged Brianna back 'Hey Bri I'll pick you up in a little bit lets catch a movie?' She replied back quickly with a 'sounds great'.

Great I was a stalker.

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

I woke up early; I looked over to find my bed empty like always. I lay there for a while thinking of Edward, he was what I really wanted but couldn't ever have and it sucked. That's when I remembered I had a date with Jacob Black today. I got up and got ready to do some chores before I would get a call letting me know what time I was to meet my date.

I got down the stairs and knew Charlie had left quite early. I grabbed a quick breakfast and decided to do some laundry first. After cleaning up the house my phone began to ring; I picked up quickly it was Rosalie. "Hey Bella, Jacob will pick you up at 6 and take you to the movies at 7 okay?" She asked.

"Yup, sounds good," I replied back. I was in no mood to go out with Jacob or anyone but if I denied I knew Alice and Rosalie would just force me so I decided to surrender nicely.

"Okay, look pretty," she said with a sweet laugh.

"I'll try," I laughed back and with that the call had ended. I turned around and felt my phone buzzing yet again. I grabbed it and saw it was Edward my heart skipped a beat and I quickly answered. "Cullen?" I asked.

"That's me. So what you doing?" He asked curiously. Edward had never taken much interest in what I did so I was a little confused.

"Cleaning, got to get ready for my date in a little bit," I replied back.

"Oh yeah your date, when and where are you going?" He asked trying to hold in a smile.

"Movies around 7, Mr. Wanting to know everything," I shot back at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed back. "So I guess I'll let you get ready," with that he ended the call. Wow that was so weird why would Edward just to ask what time I was going. I knew I was becoming paranoid so I decided I should go and take a shower and start on my homework before getting for the nights festivities.

Around 5'o clock I decided I should get ready so I put on a pair of tight skinny jeans, and a cute t-shirt with a pair of chuck taylors. I knew I didn't look like I was about to go on a date but who did I really have to impress. I let my damp hair fall to my face waiting for it dry. I sat on my couch waiting, the door bell rang and I quickly grabbed a jacket and left a note for Charlie explaining I had gone to the movies.

"Hey you look great," Jacob smiled as I shut the door behind myself.

"Thanks," I grinned back. Jacob was sweet but he was too young in my books. "So what are we watching?" I asked smiling back at him.

"I have no clue," he said very shyly as he leaned across and opened the door for me. He had a cute old school car. I got in and smiled I had no idea what to say to the guy it felt very awkward being in love with someone and then pretending to some what like him.

"So Jacob, how's everything going with you?" I asked trying to start some small talk with the complete stranger.

"Great. I'm really glad you decided to come out with me tonight. To tell you the truth I was a little worried about asking Rose to hook us up again because of last time; I honestly thought you didn't like me because I was a junior and all," Jacob spoke with such ease. It was hard not to like the guy he was the easiest person to be around besides Edward.

"I'm sorry about being a horrible date for the dance. I'm glad you asked me out," I said even though I wasn't glad that was out tonight. All I wanted to do was sit at home by myself looking at pictures of Edward and I over the years.

"Thanks," he said with a sweet tone. After that the car ride to the theaters was quiet. We got out and walked to the front of the theater, I looked up to see what was playing.

"Bella is that you?" I heard behind me. I looked back shocked it was Edward holding Brianna's hand walking towards us. Great I would have to not only sit through a movie with a junior but I would have to sit through watching the love of my life with Miss. Perfect.

_***A lot of you are starting to like Edward's point of view so I decided I'll start adding his point a lot more. Hope you're enjoying the story =) Thanks for the reviews_


	12. Chapter 12

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 12 - Scary Movie**

I was in utter shock as I saw Edward approached Jacob and I. "So what are you guys watching?" Asked Edward as a smirk appeared on his perfect face. I looked over at Brianna who did not seem very amused by the prospect of watching a movie with the girl who basically was underneath her boyfriend the night before.

"I have no idea Cullen. Jacob this is Edward Cullen my annoying best friend and his girlfriend Brianna," I smiled as I introduced them to one another.

"Like hey you have a really nice tan," giggled Brianna. Edward looked over at me and looked me up and down and then winked in my direction.

"How about we make a double date?" Edward looked over at Jacob and smiled.

"Sounds good," Jacob agreed instantly. "What about a scary one?" He asked looking both at me and Brianna.

"Sure, sounds great," I said with a smile. We bought our tickets and entered the theater. Jacob and Edward got up and said they would grab food and would be right back while Brianna and I saved seats. I had never felt so out place in my life; just a few days ago I thought me and Brianna would become good friends but at this very moment I felt like she was about to scratch my eyes out.

"Bella we like need to talk," she said as she sat down and put her large handbag on the seat next to her. I nodded, I knew that she was going to talk to me but I didn't think that it would happen at this very moment.

"You know what like Bella I just wanna know do you like Edward?" She asked as she peered into my eyes.

"No Brianna I don't he is your boyfriend and my best friend. I apologize for what happened yesterday," I said this as I held my head low. I had no idea what to say. I knew I loved Edward but could I truly confide this in his girlfriend.

"Honestly like you seriously need to tell me what's going on," she asked as I looked at her in astonishment.

"It's nothing he is your boyfriend Brianna can we just drop it?" I asked clearly taken aback by the situation in front of me.

"Bella don't like lie to me, I know you love him. Just tell me the truth!" She shout whispered at me. I looked at her amazed I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, I hated confrontation.

"Hey," I heard Jacob suddenly by my side. I felt relief fall over me, I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Edward then came behind Jacob and patted him on the back so that he could occupy the seat between Brianna and me; Brianna quickly shot him a glance and patted the seat on the other side of her. He just laughed and still sat in between Brianna and me.

"So do you like scary movies?" Jacob asked as he handed me my drink and candy.

"Yeah," I was still so nervous about the whole Brianna situation.

"You okay," Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear. I could see Brianna's face from afar and she did not look too happy.

"I'm fine," I said coldly back and turned my body so it was pointing towards Jacob.

The movie started and things were getting scarier. I looked up between my fingers; honestly I hated scary movies and Edward knew this very well. I jumped up as a ghost jumped out of the mirror towards the main actress I screamed and grabbed on to Edward's arm. Edward being the gentlemen he was put his arm around me and patted my shoulder to calm my nerves. I had totally forgotten Jacob and Brianna were with us.

The movie had finally ended and we all left the theater. I felt my face was burning I knew the situation in the theater was extremely uncomfortable, Edward and I were on two separate dates but instead it seemed like it was just me and him on the date. Oh how I wished.

We walked out of the theater and stood looking at eachother for a long moment. I smiled at Brianna who shot me a look of disgust.

"We better get going," I replied as I grabbed onto Jacob's muscular forearm. I saw Brianna quickly follow suit by wrapping her arm around Edward's neck.

"Yeah good night Bells, it was great getting to know you Jacob," Edward held out his hand and Jacob shook it. We walked away into the dark towards his Jacob's car. There was no need for small talk on the way home I knew Jacob was probably thinking exactly what I was. The date had gone horribly and that I was so sad that I was still in love with a guy who was with another girl.

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I watched as my Bella walked away with the super tanned, muscular quiet boy. Brianna looked up at me and placed a kiss along my jaw line. I looked down and honestly didn't want her close to me anymore.

"Brianna we need to talk," I told her as she smiled up.

"Like sure, but it's cold out here. You mind if we take this into the car," she smirked. I knew there was a double meaning to everything she said and honestly it kind of disgusted me. I hated leading her on and knew it was getting worse as my feelings for Bella were resurfacing.

We began to walk towards the car that was parked behind the theaters. I didn't know if I should end things with Brianna at this very moment or to wait and see if Jacob and Bella were together or not. It was hard to understand what was going on.

I got into the car and Brianna sat inside. She leaned over and began nibbling at my ear; I wanted to push her off but then again I was a hormonal boy. Let's just say a huge make-out scene ensued for 10 minutes before I pushed her off again when my phone began to buzz.

'YOU FOLLOWED BELLA ON HER DATE!' It was from Rosalie. I laughed quietly to myself; Brianna looked at me confused.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Mom, she needs me home," I lied knowing I needed to get home and to Bella quickly so I could see if that tall junior tried anything on her.

I drove Brianna home and left her at her front porch with a quick kiss on the cheek. I got home and ran up the stairs to change. That's when my door opened it was Rosalie and Alice standing with their arms crossed over their chests starring at me for an explanation.

"Hi guys," I smiled back. I knew I would be interrogated for a while so I laid back into my pillow and waited for them to start.

_*** The next chapter is going to be really good I promise =) But I hope you liked the date let me know if you have any feedback about anything! Thank you so much for all the reviews_


	13. Chapter 13

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 13 - Confessions**

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I sat there waiting for Alice and Rosalie to start. "Who's going to start?" I asked as a smirk appeared on my lips. I looked over at Alice first and nodded towards her and waited for her response.

"Why did you go on their date?" Alice asked as she stepped closer to me. "You say you don't love her but the way you've been acting clearly opposes it."

"Yeah Edward, you had no right to go to the movies tonight. Do you enjoy torturing Bella?" Rosalie asked as she sat down on my desk chair.

"Bella has a heart and just because she hasn't admitted she loves you does not give you the right to treat her the way you have. She is our friend and it's pretty darn obvious the feelings she has for you," Alice spoke with as much authority she could muster up. I smiled back at her.

"Yeah Edward, come on you gotta be the one person that can see how much she loves you and your going around with that fake Barbie. Either let her go or actually do something with your feelings!" Rosalie said this as she stood up clearly angry.

"Are you guys done?" I asked as I tried choking back a laugh. Alice grabbed the pillow off my bed and threw it towards my face I ducked and it hit my chest.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice," I laughed back that's when I saw Rosalie grab a cd ready to fling it towards my head next. "Okay, okay if you guys calm down I'll tell you guys why I went," I smiled as I sat up on my bed.

"Start talking Cullen," Rosalie said this as she sat back down again.

I stood up and walked over to window; I knew Rosalie and Alice's gaze were on me so I turned back and put my head down. "I love her. I love her so much it hurts; I never knew how much I loved her until I was with Brianna and her with Jacob." The room was silent I felt at ease after so long. I had finally confessed what was harbouring within me for so long.

I kept my head down and then walked over to my desk where the teddy bear that Bella had given me on my 12th birthday sat. I picked up the bear and smiled, "so even though it may seem like I don't want her I do so badly. I am terrified to lose her. Even if I have her just as a friend it's better than nothing right."

"So basically, I love Bella with all my heart. Happy?" I looked at their stunned faces.

_**Bella's Point of View:**_

I got home and Jacob walked me to the door. We stood there it all felt very awkward I turned towards the door but I felt his arm grip my elbow to turn me towards him. I looked up at him and at that moment he leaned down and touched his perfect soft lips on mine.

"Bella is that you out there?" I heard Charlie yell. I backed away quickly from Jacob as I heard the door open.

"Hey dad, I just got back. This is Jacob, Jacob this is my dad Charlie," I smiled back at Charlie as I introduced him to the junior who had just given me my first kiss.

"Hi there Jacob. You look quite familiar," Charlie squinted his eyes towards Jacob, "whose your father if you don't mind me asking," he smiled at Jacob. I could feel my face burning; not only was my dad trying to bond with this junior but the junior had just made a move on me.

"Billy Black, sir," he responded with a grin on his face.

"Oh wow you're Billy's son. Me and your father are great friends, son. I've heard a lot about you, when did you get back into town?" He asked as he put his hand on Jacob's broad shoulders.

"A month or so ago, sir," he responded.

"Oh call me Charlie, come in the game is on," he then guided Jacob into our home. Oh no what was happening my head was spinning. I sat on the floor infront of Charlie as Jacob sat on the other side of Charlie on the couch.

It was finally midnight and Jacob told us he needed to get home. Charlie walked up the stairs and told me to let Jacob out. I walked Jacob to the door and thanked him for a great night but before he left he leaned down and pecked me lightly on my lips once again.

I then walked up the stairs towards the washroom. I splashed cold water on my face and looked into the mirror examining my face. How pathetic was I? I was still in love with my best friend who clearly did not feel the same way. I was his best friend and nothing more so I should embrace Jacob. Jacob was not only good looking but he was also a good guy that both my friends and father liked. I knew it was time to move on.

As I finally made my way to my room it was 1 am. I walked in to find Edward already asleep. I quietly laid down beside him. I wanted so badly to reach over and touch him but I knew I could not do this. Edward was with Brianna and now I was with Jacob.

"Edward I don't know how to stop loving you but I'm going to try my hardest from now on," I whispered towards him, I then leaned over and lightly brushed my lips on his cheek. I did not move for a while as Edward flinched and moved; I thought I had woken him up but he just fussed for a second and then again was fast asleep. After that I turned to face the closet and fell asleep knowing by tomorrow morning I would no longer long for Edward since now I was taken.

_***I know, I know I'm terrible... But I hope you guys liked the chapter =) Please read and review letting me know if I did justice to Edward's point of view!_


	14. Chapter 14

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 14 - Really?**

I woke up and it was Sunday morning; as always Charlie had left early to go fishing. I looked over at my empty bed as always. I knew today I needed to set boundaries for mine and Edward's relationship. It was hard to get over Edward but it had to be done.

Edward was with Brianna and I was now going to be with Jacob, which meant that we longer could sleep in the same bed at night. If he needed comforting it should be his girlfriend who did that for him not me his best friend. A tear escaped my eyes as I thought of the conversation that was ahead of me.

I got up and made my bed and got ready for the day. I went down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. After a few hours of moping around I decided to finish my homework, clean and cook before I would go and talk to Edward about our new boundaries.

It was almost 5'o clock I grabbed my phone and texted Edward, 'Cullen we need to talk meet me at the park in an hour. Bells,' I waited for his reply which was a simple, 'sounds good'.

Time flew by quickly before I knew it I was at the park swinging on the swings where I had first discovered my crush for Edward Cullen. I rocked back and forth and then suddenly felt his hands around my waist and he pushed me slightly. I looked back and smiled at Edward.

"Hey Bells," he said as he sat on the swing beside me.

"Hey Cullen, I hope I didn't take you away from something important," I replied back.

"Nope nothing important, just gotta see Brianna about something soon," he replied with a large grin on his face, "I needed to tell you something too Bells."

"I wanna go first please," I looked down at my feet as I said this. I had no idea how to start. How could I tell the guy I desperately wanted to stay away from me. To tell the love of my life to get comfort from another woman instead of me.

"Edward things between us are getting weird now. You have a girlfriend and well I have a boyfriend and I don't think it's fair that we sleep together even though it's friendly," I looked up at him. His face was troubled. "I think we should set boundaries. I don't want to come in between you and Brianna and I don't want you coming in between me and Jacob." My heart felt like it had been broken completely as I said this.

"Yeah..." His face looked devasted as I said this. I knew that Edward loved me as a friend but I had no idea that he would also be broken by this sitaution. "Whatever you want Bells," he said as he looked over at me with tears dwelling up in his eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry. You know you'll always be my best friend I just think it's for the best," I got up and got in front of Edward who looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. He stood up and grabbed me; we hugged and I could feel the tears that betrayed me at this moment.

"Bells I'm sorry for whatever I did," he mumbled into my hair.

"Edward I love you and you deserve to be happy and I think we both need to be with the ones we are suppose to be with," I said this as I held him tighter to me.

"Yeah the ones we're suppose to be with," he replied back. I didn't want to let go but I knew if I stayed any longer it would slip that I loved him more than just a friend.

"I think I should get going, I have to get to Jacobs," I looked up at him.

"Yeah I need to go see Brianna," he said as he pulled me back into a hug. "I guess this is good bye."

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow drama king," I stuck my tongue out and tried to force a smile. But the tears were about to begin to pour so I quickly turned and ran towards my truck.

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I had lost her. A tear ran down my face, I wiped it away. I had no idea what to do; I was no longer welcome in Bella's bed. She was the one and only one that had ever been there for me when I needed someone to lean on.

I knew I had made a huge mistake by not telling her how I felt. I wanted my Bella to be happy and if that happiness was with Jacob then I would just have to deal with it. It was my fault that she had resorted to the comfort of Jacob. I sat on the swing for a while not knowing what to do.

It was around 8' o clock when I finally had the will to get up and walk to my car. I got in and quickly made my way to Brianna's. I knocked on her front door and she answered. She looked into my eyes and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Edward you wanna like talk?" She asked as she led me to the bench right outside her front door. I followed her there.

"What's the matter?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Brianna, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," I said and looked into her blue eyes, "it's not you it's just that..." And before I could finish Brianna cut me off.

"It's Bella," she smiled, "you love her right?" She asked as she gazed into my eyes. I simply nodded. "I knew it, Edward like you don't have to feel bad I totally understand. I'm happy for you."

"I'm sorry I know I'm horrible," I said as the guilt of what had just escaped me finally settled in. I knew I had broken Brianna's heart but she was so amazing instead of dealing with herself she sat there comforting me.

"You should tell her," she said and passed me her phone.

"But I know she doesn't love me in that way. She's actually with Jacob now," I said as my head hung low as my heart felt as if it had been ripped out.

"Edward look at me. She loves you more than you may love her. You need to tell her trust me," she said.

"No she doesn't, she doesn't want to see me anymore because she wants things to work out with her and Jacob. She just told me," as I said this another tear ran down my face.

"Like don't worry she'll realize that she can't be without you trust me Edward that girl is crazy for you," Brianna then put her arms around me and I let her comfort me till midnight.

After being with Brianna I got home and walked into my cold room. I wanted so badly to run to Bella's but I knew she would not like that. I sat on my bed looking out my window wondering how long I would could last.

But I couldn't help myself I decided I needed to see her. Bella and I would always fight but we always ended up together; I loved her and I couldn't be without her. So I got on my bike and peddled to her house once outside I looked up at her window and for the first time in 7 years her window was shut. I put my bike on the side of her house and looked up into her room. I sat on her damp lawn where raindrops saturated my hair after a while of waiting my heavy eyelids finally shut.

_***Hope you liked the chapter =) Please read and review letting me know how you're liking it thanks so much!_


	15. Chapter 15

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 15 - Sleepless**

After I got home I had no idea what to do. I was so glad to find a note on my fridge letting me know that Charlie was going to be late tonight and to remind me to be safe. After reading the note on the fridge I made my way into my bedroom. I walked over to my window that had been open for 7 years and shut it for the first time. I then went down the stairs and plopped myself on to the couch where I sank into a long night of watching unknown sitcoms, eating chocolate ice cream and crying.

Finally after watching another hour of brainless T.V. I decided to go through some homework before heading up into my room. I thought of calling Jacob but I had no energy in me to fake a good mood. I knew that a shower would calm my nerves before I would settle into my lonely bed.

I walked up the stairs and into the tiny washroom. I took a cold bath and brushed through my hair. Without even thinking I decided to blow dry it straight just so I could prolong the process of walking into my room. I finally put on a pair of baggy capri sweats and a blue tank top. I then walked back down the stairs to see if Charlie had come home but he had not so I knew I couldn't avoid my bedroom any longer.

Once I got in my room I closed the door behind me and looked out the window. Edward wasn't coming tonight and I knew that for sure. Tears began running down my face; I knew it was my fault that he wouldn't be with me anymore but it was what needed to be done.

I lay in bed and turned on the lamp light on my bed stand. I instantly began to shake as dry sobs rattle my entire body. I couldn't help it any longer; the feeling of losing my best friend was all too consuming. I loved Edward Cullen and I couldn't do anything about it.

I suddenly heard a knock at the door so I quickly wiped away my tears and turned my head towards the door, "come in," I yelled.

"Hey honey, sorry if I disturbed you," Charlie said as he stood awkwardly at the door.

"No, no dad I was just about to go to sleep," I said as I knew he had already discovered that I must have been crying.

"Did you see Jacob today?" He asked as he examined my sad face.

"No not today. I'm probably going to see him tomorrow," I replied back wanting the conversation to end.

"Alright Bells, I'm going to sleep. I'll be gone early tomorrow, have a good day at school honey," and with that Charlie shut my door and headed to his room. The one thing great about Charlie was he never found it necessary to grill me about my feelings or anything for that matter.

I turned off my lamp light and tried calming myself down. I turned my face towards my closet and buried my face into my pillow but tears again saturated my pillow. I knew it would be a long night of missing Edward but it had to be done.

It was around 2 am when I decided to open up my window and look out into the darkness. I just couldn't sleep without Edward by my side. Gosh why did I have to love Edward so much? I waited and waited but no Edward in sight. That's when I heard a quiet moan. I looked around in my front yard but it was hard to decipher the figure on my lawn while a soft sprinkle of rain was falling.

I looked again at the figure that was lying limply on my front yard. I walked down the stairs and out the door trying to be as quiet as possible. As soon as I was on my front porch I finally realized what is was; it was my crazy lovable best friend Edward. I ran across the lawn towards him. Wow he had fallen asleep I was so horrible I knew I should have left my window open for him.

I stood above him looking at him; he was completely soaked. I had no idea how long he had been out there. Tears began pouring from my eyes; I hadn't realized before that Edward needed me as much as I needed him but the only difference was he needed me as a friend and I... Well I would just have to accept that he could never be more but I could be there for him no matter what.

I shook him and he turned to his side cradling himself in the fetal position. The temperature outside was cold and I knew he would get sick if I didn't get him up soon. I poked at him again and he turned over once again. Gosh this was going to be hard.

**_Edward's point of view:_**

"Edward get up," I forced my eyes open to see her in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked clearly confused. I looked around and it was still dark outside and I was lying on Bella's wet lawn.

"Shh... Come inside before Charlie sees you here you dork," she mumbled as she gave me her hand to lift me up.

We walked through her front door; I shuddered as the heat of her house hit me. She held my hand and guided me into her room where she led me straight to her bed. I sat on the edge trying to hide the shiver that eluded my body. It shocked me when Bella wrapped her arms around me placing a kiss on my cheek.

It felt like forever as we sat there quietly just looking at one another. It was hard to believe that Bella was what I've always wanted but was always to scared too get. I needed Bella in my life no matter what; her warmth was comforting.

"You mind turning around?" She asked as she ringed out her wet hair. I turned away; I heard her clothes come off and she quickly put on a new pair of sweats. "Okay I'm good now," she said as she looked over at me her face was red.

Bella then walked over to her closet where she picked up a pair of pyjama pants she had borrowed from me a long time ago. I smiled and she turned her back to me; I quickly took off the wet clothes I had on and put on the dry pants. She turned around and looked at me and began to blush as she saw my bare chest.

"I'll go get you one of Charlie's t-shirts," she said as she turned towards her door. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"I'm fine like this," I said back. Her face was blushing like never before. I hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"You're an idiot," she hushed into my neck. I nodded my head and pulled her closer.

"Bells, I can't stay without you," I managed to say before another shiver trembled my body.

"That's not good you know," she laughed back looking deeply into my eyes. Then she let go grabbing the quilt out of her closet and then wrapped it around me. She then rubbed the sides of my arms trying to warm me up; I grabbed her arm and pulled her on to my lap.

"What are you doing Cullen," she said as her face blushed beautifully. I smiled at her for a moment trying to absorb what was about to happen.

"What I should have done a long time ago," and with that I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

_***I know it finally happened =) I don't know how many more chapters I'll have after this... If you would like me to write more about how their relationship let me know or if you have any other ideas let me know! Please read and review thanks =)_


	16. Chapter 16

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 16 - First kiss**

Edward's lips were on mine; my heart felt like it had stopped as our lips moved together. He looked down at me and smiled and my face began to burn in embarrassment.

"Bells? You okay?" He asked with my favorite crooked smile.

"In a second," I replied back. After a minute of catching my breath I smiled at him, "okay I think I'm good." I had no idea what had just happened. I was very confused; I knew that I had cheated on Jacob but was I even with Jacob and did Edward just cheat on Brianna. Wow there were so many complications because of what had just happened.

"Breathe Bells. I know you're freaking out right now," he laughed at me. "I broke up with Brianna today, because I realized something Bella. I realized that I have always loved you ever since I knew how to love," I swear Edward could read my mind and for some reason it always stunned me.

He gazed into my eyes with such intensity that I felt my knees were weak, "If you don't feel the same I will completely," I knew what he was about to say so I simply put my finger over his lips and hushed him.

I was stunned to my core that Edward had felt the same way as I did for so many years, I knew what I had to say so I looked deep into his eyes and said "I love you." For the first time in a long time I felt pure bliss.

"I love you too," and with that he again leaned in and kissed me. Wow Edward Cullen had just kissed me again; nothing or no one mattered to me at this moment. It felt like hours as we sat there looking into each others eyes, things had changed and for the first time for the better.

"Cullen, we should sleep we have school in a few hours you know," I smiled at him. My eyes were getting heavier as I starred at him and I knew if we did not sleep now we probably would have to ditch the whole day. He nodded and I got up off his lap even though I did not want to. I walked over to the other side of my bed and laid down beside him. I turned off the lamp and instantly I felt his hands lingering at my waist. "Cullen sleep," I giggled as I said this.

"Good night Bells. And don't worry we'll figure everything out tomorrow," he said as a yawn escaped his perfect lips. I felt his lips on the back of my head as I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to an empty bed. I got ready feeling like the excitement and anxiety to see Edward in an hour at school for the first time after we had kissed would consume me. But then I remembered Brianna and Jacob they both didn't deserve any of this and things needed to be figured out before Edward and I...

I got down the stairs after getting ready into a blue blouse and a pair of black skinny's. I knew I was too dressed up for school but I just couldn't help how I felt.

"You're offly happy today Bell," Charlie nodded towards me as I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. "Well I better get going, I will see you later honey," Charlie got up and went out the door.

I smiled at myself as I chugged down a glass of orange juice. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

What a night; I got to Bella's house after getting ready for school. No one knew who I went to pick up so early in the morning. I got out of my car to discover Charlie in front of me.

"Oh hello Edward, I haven't seen you in a long while. How are you?" Charlie asked as he opened the door to his cruiser.

"I'm good thank you sir, I'm just here to pick up Bella for school," I replied as I looked towards him.

"Oh, her truck isn't working?" He asked confused.

"No sir, it is, it's just that I just thought that it would be nice to give Bella a ride today," I was barely making any sense by now. I saw Charlie's reaction to my mumble jumble and he was clearly amused by my attempt to make sense of the situation.

"Oh alright," Charlie chuckled and got into his car. I waved at Charlie as he pulled away. I got to her front door and knocked lightly.

"Good morning," I said as I saw her. Her face was blushing and she looked absolutely beautiful in her blue blouse. "Wow you look," before I could finish she cut me off.

"Overly dressed Cull- I mean Edward," she laughed back at me with her face perfectly red.

"No, beautiful. So you wanna ride with me to school today? And by the way Bells I like when you call me Cullen" I winked at her as she turned towards me.

"Um. Sure Cullen," she said as she walked by my side to the car. I opened the door for her and she got in. It was all so confusing; I had no idea how to act around Bella now.

"So Cullen, Brianna and you are no more right?" She asked as we drove to school.

"Yeah, Bells you wanna go out with me tonight. Like a first official date?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be great. But I really gotta talk to Jacob too," she said. "We weren't officially together or anything but still."

"For sure," we got to school and the parking lot was full. I saw my sister and brother starring in my direction. I got out of the car and walked over to Bella's door and opened it for her.

"Um.. Thanks Cullen," she replied shyly. I gave her my hand and she took it with a smile. We walked hand in hand towards our friends who were all stunned.

"OH MY! WHEN AND WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN?" Alice squealed on top of her lungs. Rosalie was about say something but I knew we needed to get away.

"We gotta get to class," I laughed and pulled Bella along with me as we got into the school.

"Thanks, see you at lunch at the ball courts?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah," we looked at each other for a second. I had no clue what to do; should I grab and hug her? Should I kiss her? Or should I peck her on her cheek or forehead? All of a sudden I felt a pull in the other direction.

"Um Cullen my hand," she looked down at my iron grip on her hand.

"Oh yeah," I let go of her hand and smiled. "I'll see you at lunch," and then we both parted ways. Wow I needed to figure out how I was to act with Bella. I looked back to see her walking into her first class she stood by the door for a second and looked back at me. We both smiled at each other and then she had gone into her class.

_***Sorry if the chapter wasn't that great but it's a filler before the first date...I hope you guys liked it! They aren't officially together but still lol =) but now it's going to be about how they're relationship is going to change from being friends to being a couple. Will it work out? I don't know =) Please read and review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_  
_**A/N- I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks so I'm posting this last chapter before I leave... I will be back to writing in July... I'll try posting something in between but can't promise anything. Thank you for all the reviews!**_

**Chapter 17 - Jacob**

"Okay spill," Alice bounced up and down on her seat as I walked into my first class. I looked at her for a second and had no idea what to tell her because to be honest I had no idea what had happened last night.

"I don't know. We have a date tonight..." I said as I looked down at my messy homework.

"Ahhh! A date!" She yelled on top of her lungs. The whole class turned and looked at us stunned by Alice's crazy shriek.

"Shh... Can you please keep it down," I whispered back at her. "Well he actually kissed me last night and well I still gotta talk to Jacob."

"He kissed you!" She exclaimed once again. My face was burning in embarrassment; I glared back at her with as much intensity as I had. "Sorry," she whispered with a giggle.

"Alice, you are too much. Things are super weird. I know I want to be with Edward but I don't know how," I said shyly. Everything felt super weird I had no idea if I should start acting like a "girlfriend" by holding his hand and showing PDA or was I suppose to remain his tom boy best friend that he supposedly loved. I had no clue.

"Don't worry I'll get you ready tonight and then he won't be able to keep his hands," and then she was cut off by a 'ahem' by Mr. Chambers. "Sorry," she replied as she looked down with a smile.

I was so glad once the bell rang and we had to go to our next class. The other two classes flew by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch. I got to the back basketball courts and as I approached I saw Brianna standing beside Edward. I had no idea what to do was I suppose to just walk in on their conversation or what.

I watched as she took a step towards Edward and then wrapped her arms around his neck and they held on for a second. Rage had overcome my body as I barged onto the courts.

"Oh hey Bells," Edward smiled as he let go Brianna.

"Like hey Bella," Brianna replied. I smiled at her before looking back at Edward who was still smiling towards me.

"Hey," I said timidly. I felt so stupid for barging on to the court like a mad woman but for some reason seeing Edward close to someone else just made me very jealous and possessive.

"Anywhos I gotta run. I'll like talk to you laters. Bye Bella." Brianna replied as she skipped off the court.

"So you up for a game?" Edward grinned at me as he looked at my angry face.

"Yeah," I said as I placed my bag on the side of the court. I stood in front of Edward who was still smiling at my expression. "Let's play what's the hold up Edward," I replied coldly.

"Nothing," he then threw up the ball and I instantly jumped up to grab it but as I jumped up I felt his hands around my waist holding me down.

"You're such a cheater," I squealed back as he grabbed the ball that had fallen down right by him. He smiled and dribbled down the court and got a two pointer.

"No I don't cheat," he replied as he began to laugh.

"You are a cheater," I replied back clearly annoyed.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" I screamed back again.

"Fine then don't play with me," he then grabbed the basketball and began to walk off the court.

"Edward," I yelled after him. He then turned around and ran towards me and was instantly on top of me. I blushed as I hit the ground with him on top of me. "I'm sorry," I replied as I looked down trying not to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, by the way your cute when you're jealous," he laughed towards me. Wow I was jealous and not even a little bit. We got up and found eight pairs of eyes on us ready to start interrogating us once again.

"I'll start," chimed Alice as she let go of Jasper's hand and ran towards us. "So are you guys a couple?" She asked with a large grin on her small pixie face.

We both looked at each other not knowing what the other was thinking. "I don't know," Edward said as he scratched the back of his head. I looked at him knowing how uncomfortable this was for the both of us.

"How don't you know? Either you are or you aren't," replied Rosalie in a very matter of fact way.

"We have a date tonight," I said as I blushed unstoppably. "But I need to clear up things with Jacob that is before any of this happens," I replied back.

"Good, because Jacob's a good kid and he thinks you two are a couple," she said as she looked at me.

I knew things needed to be sorted out and very soon. I had no idea how I would tell Jacob that things were not going to work out. The rest of the day flew by like a breeze and before I knew it I was standing in the parking lot waiting for Edward. "Finally," I replied as he got to his car. He smiled and got into the car and unlocked the door for me. "I need to go see Jacob so can you please drop me home first?" I asked as I looked out my window.

"Yeah okay. You want me to come along?" He asked as he looked over at me.

"No I think it would be better if I did it on my own," I replied, "and plus I have no clue how to even start." I honestly didn't know what I was going to say to Jacob Black. Before I knew it we were in front of my house; I started to open my door when I heard Edward mumble, 'thank you' under his breath.

"What?" I turned around clearly confused by his sudden sarcasm.

"Nothing," he replied shyly. I knew Edward Cullen and I knew it wasn't nothing.

"Edward come on tell me please?"

"I don't even get a hug or a kiss?" He asked with my favorite crooked smile.

"Wow you are such an idiot," I replied as I leaned over and pecked him on his cheek.

"That's it?" He asked astonished by the brief peck.

"Yeah sorry I don't kiss random guys you know. And plus we haven't even gone on a proper date Mr. Edward Cullen, don't forget I'm not like the typical bimbo's that would throw themselves at you," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Fine then be that way," and with that I got out of the car. I got into the house and went straight to the phone where I carefully dialed Jacob's number. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. So I decided I should take a shower before trying to get a hold of Jacob again.

As I got out of the shower I heard my phone ringing; I ran towards it and answered. "Hey Jacob I was waiting for your call," I replied as I gasped for air.

"Yeah I just saw I had a missed call from you, are you okay?" He asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I just ran towards the phone," I laughed, "can I come over in an hour?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll probably be in my garage just come on by then," he said clearly eager to see me. He quickly gave me his address and I jotted it down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Thanks," and with that I ended the call. I put on a pair of sweats and a Dallas Cowboys t-shirt, I quickly put up my damp hair into a pony tail and got ready to go to Jacob's house. I got into my truck and started it up. I began to drive towards Jacob's house.

Once outside of Jacob's house I finally built up the courage to get out and walk towards his garage. I could hear his voice and I knew that he wasn't alone. "Oh hey Bells," Jacob called towards me as he got up and made his way to my side. He placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me into the small garage.

"Guy's this is my Bella," he replied as he smiled towards a group of young and very muscular boys. Oh wow I was 'his' Bella gosh this was going to be more difficult then I thought. "These are my friends Bella," he gleamed, "that's Embry, Seth, Quil and Paul," he gestured towards each boy giving me their names.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I smiled. "Jake can I talk to you alone please," I asked.

"Yeah, sure Bells," he then grabbed my hand and began walking out of the garage; as we got out of sight I could hear the other boys 'oooing' and 'ahhing'. We got in front of Jacob's cute rustic house; I then turned facing Jacob.

"Jake... I don't know how to start actually. It's just that... Um... You remember Edward?" I asked desperately trying to get some way to start on a topic and go on from there.

"Yeah?" He asked confused. I looked down I felt so guilty about what was about to happen.

"Okay Jake I think you're a great guy and I love spending time with you. But I can't lie to myself or you. I only want to be friends with you," I looked up desperate to know what he was thinking.

"Okay," and with that Jacob turned around and began walking back to his garage. I felt sick to the pit of my stomach looking at Jacob's saddened face. But before he went out of sight he stopped, "it's because of Edward, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," was all I could say and then Jacob had left.

_***I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it's dragging on but I promise I will try writing about the date soon but I need to wrap up the break up with Jacob. Let me know if you want Jacob's point of view or not. Anywhos please read and review =)_


	18. Chapter 18

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)  
_

**Chapter 18 - Heart break and first date**

I got into my truck and tears began to pour from my eyes. I had never realized how badly it would make me feel to let go of Jacob Black. Even though Jacob and I were never a real couple it was still difficult to accept that I had broken Jacob's heart.

I started my truck and backed out of the driveway that I knew I would not be welcomed at anymore. I drove straight to my house. Once outside my house the tears had stopped. I knew I wanted Edward and it was only fair that Jacob knew that too.

I got into the house and took off my shoes. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen and it was already 6:30 so I quickly made dinner for Charlie. I had completely forgotten about the date that Edward had asked me out on earlier in the day as I tried to occupy myself with meaningless cooking.

"Hey Bell," I heard Charlie as he entered the house. I had dinner ready and already on the table as he entered the kitchen. "Smells good," he smiled as he sat across from me. We ate quietly but then I heard a knock at the door that I wasn't expecting.

"I'll get it," I said as I got up and walked towards the door.

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

"Hi," she smiled looking utterly confused by my arrival.

"Hi to you too. So you ready to go?" I asked looking her up and down. She was clearly not ready for a date but it was fine I loved how Bella was. She always wanted to be comfortable.

"Oh that's tonight?" She asked baffled. I smiled and nodded towards her. "Um... I just ate. I'm so sorry Edward it's just that the Jacob thing was pretty hard and well yeah," was all she said before I leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright," I replied against her skin.

"Edward is that you?" I heard Charlie announce from the kitchen. I poked my head through the door to meet Charlie's gaze.

"That's me," I said with a smile on my face. I then walked into her house and toward her father who was placing his dishes into the sink. "I was just wondering if I could take Bella out tonight," I asked Charlie who now was facing me.

"Like a date Cullen?" He asked suspiciously looking at both Bella and I. I nodded not knowing how Charlie would take the news of Bella and I dating. "Yeah I guess so. But it's a school night so no later than 11," he replied trying to look stern.

"Yes sir," I then put my hand on the back of Bella and guided her out of her house.

"Can I at least change?" She asked confused by my impatience.

"Nope, we are going some where special and trust me you don't need to dress up," I laughed as I pulled her along. I knew Bella hated surprises but I couldn't help but surprise her tonight. Things had to be perfect. We walked towards my car and she got in quietly.

"Are you cold?" I asked looking at her crumpled body on the front seat.

"No, just tired," she said. I knew she wasn't telling me the whole truth. I didn't know what else to say to her she was my best friend after all.

"Bells, are you sure? If there's something bothering please let me know, like if you want to take things slower..." I asked trying to understand why Bella was so distant.

"It's nothing Edward, I just feel horrible about Jacob, you should've seen his face," she mumbled. I knew Bella and her heart was always so big that when we were 12 and I had mistakenly stepped on a worm Bella's eyes had weld up with tears.

"I'm sorry, if you want we can do this another night?" I asked. Even though I didn't want to postpone a date any longer but I knew I wanted Bella to be happy no matter what.

"No, I'll be fine," she replied and began looking out the window. I drove through the darkening Fork's street before turning on to my street where my house was. "Cullen why are we here?" She asked confused.

"Surprise remember," I grinned back at her. I then parked the car and opened the door for her. It always felt a little odd opening Bella's door since I hadn't done it for her for the last 7 years. I had a nice romantic dinner that was ready for her and I that was set up on the basketball courts at the back of the house which of course Alice had set up for us. I opened the front door of the house and smiled at her. "Don't worry it'll be just us," I smiled at her she gave me a crooked grin.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the house. I opened the sliding door and looked down at her face which was completely surprised. I saw tears well up and I started to laugh it was a typical Bella moment. "You're too emotional you know."

"Shut up Cullen," she replied as she tugged towards the table that was set up on the middle of the basketball court. "Wow, this is amazing. I can't believe you did this..." A tear escaped her beautiful brown eyes.

"Not as amazing as you," I couldn't help but use the same cheesy lines that I had used on other girls before. Her face said it all, she turned towards me and punched my arm with a laugh.

We walked towards the table that was under a white canopy with lanterns hanging off the sides. The table was in the center of the ball court with white linen and a beautiful pink roses and star gazer lilies centerpiece. There were tea light candles scattered around the centerpiece and there were two plate settings for us. "I'm suppose to go in and heat the food and bring it out but since you've already ate why don't we just skip straight to dessert?" I asked, I could here a big gulp that Bella took and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be back," I smiled as I walked back to the house.

I got into the kitchen and out the window was a clear view of Bella sitting on the table fidgeting with her hair. I took out two plates and placed the chocolate lava cakes that Alice had bought for dessert, I grabbed the whip cream and raspberries. I placed a nice helping of whip cream on top of each piece and then placed a few raspberries on top. I smiled as I looked at my masterpiece. I grabbed two forks, and a carton of milk which I cleverly placed under my arm and headed out towards the table.

"Can I help?" She asked as she looked at me. I walked towards her and before I could even place her plate in front of her the other dessert plate fell on top her.

"Oh crap!" I looked at her and she was smiling.

"It's okay Cullen, it's not like I'm wearing one of Alice's creations," she laughed.

"Come I'll grab another shirt," I replied but before I could pull her along she tugged at my arm and told me to sit. I grabbed the chair and placed it beside her and we both dug into the saved piece of lava cake. We talked and I casually placed my hand on her leg. After we ate I looked down at my watch it was just past 10'o clock. "We better get you changed and then I'll take you home," I replied, I knew I didn't want to get Bella in trouble with Charlie.

"Okay," she said as stood up and I grabbed her hand. It felt a lot easier being close to Bella when the others weren't around. I took her up the stairs into my bedroom. She walked in and comfortably sat on my bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed the same Dallas cowboys shirt but in black. I walked towards her with the shirt in hand and gave it to her she grabbed my arm and I sat down beside her.

We looked into each others eyes not wanting to leave. I leaned in and kissed her she grabbed on to my neck and pulled me on top of her, we began to kiss and my hands were in her hair. But then suddenly I heard a knock at the door. We quickly straightened up and I got off the bed. "Come in," I replied I had gotten up off of the bed.

"Hi guys!" Shrieked Alice who was standing beside Esme.

"Hi," Bella replied with her face blushing beautifully.

"We were up here because I dropped dessert on Bella," who then pointed towards her dirty shirt, "and well I came to get her something else to wear," I replied looking at my mother's face.

"Bella sweetheart if you don't want wear one of Edward's shirts you are welcome to borrow mine or Alice's," Esme replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen but Edward's shirts fine. We actually have the same one," she laughed.

"Alright," Esme replied, "Edward why don't you get out so that Bella can change," I walked out with Esme right beside me. I knew she wanted to talk and alone.

_***Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews my vacation is going great finally got access to a computer thought I should post a new chapter for you =) Let me know if you liked it... I'll be posting more some time next week now take care!_


	19. Chapter 19

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 19 - The talk**

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

"Edward honey we need to talk," Esme replied as we both got out of my bedroom and walked down the stairs.

"I know mom," was all I could say. I knew deep down that the next few minutes alone with my mom were going to be extremely uncomfortable.

"You know the rules, no girls in your bedroom," she said as she looked down at her hands that were crossed in front of her.

"But Bella's not like other girls mom," I replied. Wow that was true if it was another girl I don't think I would have even made her dinner; and with other girls it was all about the action.

"Edward she is a 'girl' to you now. Before it was endearing watching you two together having your sleep overs and what not, but now she's your girlfriend and I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable with you two sleeping together."

Wow, that' was a shocker. Esme didn't approve about our sleeping arrangements. I knew I couldn't sleep without Bella by my side but I had no choice in the matter. "Mom, I swear I wouldn't do anything wrong. Bella and I just sleep," I felt my face burning as I uttered the last sentence. "Mom, I love Bella and I promise you that I would never hurt her, she's not like any other girl. She's something else," I replied softly.

"Edward your a boy and she's a girl and trust me when you're in love the way your professing right now it leads to..." She looked at my face, I knew how hard it was for her to have the "birds and bees" talk with me but she always had to because Carlisle was extremely busy with the hospital. "Teen pregnancy is huge in this country, and you know what if you decide it's time then I hope you use protection."

"Mom, I know," I replied clearly embarrassed by the course of our conversation.

"Edward, honestly have you thought about it with..." But before she could finish I heard her angelic voice from behind.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Cullen can I please get Edward to drop me home?"

I turned in my seat to look at her, I wonder how much of our awkward sex talk she had heard. I got up off my seat and looked at my mom with a pleading look to stop.

"For sure sweetheart, come by more often," Esme replied as she walked towards Bella and gave her a hug and gave me a knowing smile.

"Shall we," I smiled as she began to walk in front of me towards the door. We walked out of the house and the cold wind hit us like a ton of bricks. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder's as she shivered against me. I opened the volvo door and she got in.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as I got into the driver's seat.

"Excuse me?" I asked clearly confused.

"I'm sorry, your mom obviously doesn't approve," she said as she shivered against the cold leather seats.

"No, Esme she loves you she just thinks that us sleeping together at night may lead to..." I didn't know how to say what I was thinking to Bella. I had never thought of being physical in that manner with Bella before and now that I've thought about it, things did need to change. It was so odd how comfortable the both of us had gotten in the last few hours and just a few minutes later we were back at square one.

"Oh wow, she thinks we actually," she stopped abruptly and began to look out the window. The whole car ride to her house was quiet. I dropped Bella home and pecked her on the cheek before she got into her house. I turned towards my car and then left.

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

"Dad I'm home," I announced as I got into the house.

"Alright honey, can you come in for a second," Charlie asked as I took off my shoes. I headed towards the living room where I could hear the muffled sound of the T.V.

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I came into view.

"So what happened to Jacob Black?" He asked clearly concerned that his daughter may be dating two men at the same time.

"Oh we're buddies," I replied with a soft chuckle trying to hid my discomfort.

"Oh, and Edward?" He asked.

"Edward and I are best friends dad but we are trying to see if we could be more," I replied as I felt my cheeks turning a crimson red.

"He's a good kid Bells but..."

"But?" I asked.

"But what if it doesn't work out are you willing to lose your 7 year friendship with him?" He asked bluntly.

"Dad, Edward and I will always be friends we're just venturing into this dating thing don't worry. I'm going to sleep dad," I replied as I turned towards the stairs.

"Alright honey, sleep tight."

I got into my bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed. Things with Edward seemed so great tonight but now reality had set in. Both of parents are worried about this so called relationship. I loved Edward but the thought of losing his friendship was too much to handle. It was past midnight, Charlie was asleep and I was looking out the window waiting for Edward to come.

I then decided I need to sleep, so I walked over to my bed and laid back. Suddenly I heard a scratching against my wall, I knew it was Edward climbing up. My heart finally felt at ease.

"Sorry, I'm late," he whispered as he got into my room.

"It's okay," I smiled towards him. "Thanks for tonight by the way."

"No problemo," he smiled as he grabbed his pillow.

"Edward."

"Yeah, Bells?" He asked as he got into bed.

"We'll always be friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why is that all you want?" He asked, I could see his eyes full of deep thought.

"No, but just in case things don't work. Promise me we'll always be friends," I replied clearly afraid to lose Edward Cullen.

"I promise," he whispered as he lay back beside me. "Bells, do you think us sleeping together may you know get..."

"I don't know Edward, I just don't want us to make a mistake," I spoke quietly but deep down inside all I wanted was him.

"Bells, I promise I will never do anything you don't want and I promise you will always be my best friend," he then leaned in a placed a soft kiss against my cheek.

"Edward," I asked.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I love you," for the first time it was the 'I love you' that I've always wanted to utter to him.

"I love you too," he whispered back and then we both fell asleep awaiting the next school day.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" My eyes flew open to my father's angry face.

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! I hope you liked the chapter... I'll be updating soon and trust me drama is about to start once again =) Please read and review =)_

_A/N- I'm sorry about the filler chapter I have no clue how many more chapters I'm going to have so if you have any story ideas please let me know  
_


	20. Chapter 20

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot they all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 20 - House call**

I looked over quickly to see if Edward was lying next to me; but my eyes were still adjusting the light and Charlie's angry face.

"Dad?" I asked confused and distraught.

"Isabella, what is this?" He asked as he picked up a wallet off my bed.

"Um.. It's just that I..." Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Why is Edward Cullen's wallet in your bed? Why was Edward Cullen in this room? And finally why the hell was Edward Cullen in your bed?" He asked as anger mounted his face and his voice became rougher as the list went on.

Quickly I tried thinking of an excuse before I would get caught up. "Well I went over to Edward's last night and I got dirty and I borrowed his shirt and I guess it was in his pocket," I replied as I felt comfortable with a quick answer.

"Bella, sweetheart you went into his room?" He asked with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Um yeah?" I asked I had never seen Charlie so angry before, gosh I was so lucky that he hadn't caught Edward in my room. When all of a sudden I heard the same familiar noise that I would hear every night.

"What's that noise?" Charlie then turned towards the window. Oh no I knew what the sound was and I wished that for the first time in my life that Edward would fall or that he wouldn't be coming into my room.

"EDWARD CULLEN!?!" I heard Charlie screech as he came into view. Oh no I was so dead. When all of a sudden we heard a loud thud to the ground. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the window.

"Edward!" I screamed as I saw his mangled body laying on the front yard. I then ran past Charlie who was trying to look out the window at the same time. I flew down my stairs with my body in shock. I got out of the house in a matter of seconds not caring what Charlie thought.

"Edward!" I screamed again as I sat by him. "Are you okay?" I asked genuinely concerned for his safety.

"Bells, I'll live can you please call Carlisle?" He asked with my favorite crooked smile.

"Why are you hurt?" I asked.

"I will be once Charlie gets through with me," he smiled. We both looked up towards the window where Charlie was looking out of.

"I know, I'm sorry he found your wallet," I replied as I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan you get inside right now!" I heard Charlie screech from the front door.

"Dad, Edward is hurt, we can talk after," I spoke disobediently. Without notice Charlie was by our sides looking down at Edward's body.

"Cullen what's wrong with you?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"Sir if you don't mind can you please call my father, I think I broke a rib."

"Alright Cullen, but I'm still not through with you, and you too Isabella," and with that Charlie made his way into the house to call Dr. Cullen for a house visit.

I looked down and smiled at Edward who finally seemed at ease. We looked at each other and I quickly placed his hand between mine trying to make him comfortable. "I'm sorry," I replied as he smiled up at me.

"It's okay Bells, I would fall from the top of the Eiffel tower for you," he laughed but then abruptly stopped from the shooting pain that crossed his face.

"You're such an idiot Cullen," before long Carlisle was in my driveway.

"Son are you alright?" He asked as he walked over to Edward and I.

"Yeah but the left side here really hurts," Edward spoke as he pointed out the direction of the sharp shooting pain. Carlisle then bent over and went hard to work looking over Edward's entire body before wrapping up his torso in medical tape.

"You'll be alright we just need to get some x-rays. Before we go how did this happen?" He asked curiously eyeing both of us up and down.

"I'll tell you ," we heard Charlie's voice from behind both of us.

"Oh hello Chief Swan, how are you?" Carlisle smiled towards my father.

"Good, but we have some things to discuss doctor, it seems as if your son was trying to sneak into my daughter's bedroom this morning and well he saw me and fell."

"Edward is that true?"

"Dad, I can explain," Edward's face was red with embarrassment and so was mine. It had felt as if we both were caught doing something very wrong.

"Edward, we will have a talk once we get home. But Chief Swan I really need to go get these x-rays done for Edward, and I promise we will figure out what's going on," and with that Carlisle reached over and shook Charlie's hand. Edward got up and then turned back looking at me, I smiled and waved slowly.

"Oh hey you forgot this," I replied as I ran towards him with his wallet.

"Thanks Bells," and with that Edward and Carlisle were off.

Oh no I'm so dead was the next thought on my mind as I turned towards Charlie. Gosh what was I suppose to tell him; the truth I suppose but how would he handle it.

"Dad," I uttered as I got close to him, "I'm sorry about today."

_**Edward's point of view:**_

I got into the dark Mercedes that my father had come in. I took a last look at Bella and waved; deep down I felt guilty for leaving her alone to deal with the mess we both had made but the pain that was subsiding on the side of my body was too overwhelming to ignore.

"Edward, how's your rib son?" Carlisle asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Hurts a lot actually, just when I breathe in or out there's a sharp shooting pain," I replied. As the car began moving I looked out the window hoping that Carlisle would not want to discuss why I was in Bella's room this morning.

"Son, why were you at the Swan's this morning?" Carlisle asked trying not to be too nosey but still doing his fatherly duty.

"Dad, I've been sleeping over at Bella's house since I was 10 it just is really comforting; I promise it's just sleeping," I replied.

"I'm aware of that," Carlisle spoke; to be honest I was shocked by this admittance. "But son, you two are getting older now and well things are changing, you do know what I mean right?"

"Yeah dad." We were finally at the hospital and I knew I was in for many tests before I would have to deal with .

_***I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but to be honest I have no clue what else to write about... So I'm probably going to end the story in the next few chapters =) Please read and review letting me if you liked it_


	21. Chapter 21

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 21 - Meeting**

I got into my house and knew I really needed to talk to Charlie about what was happening between Edward and I before things got really awkward.

"Bells we need to talk," Charlie stole the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah dad I know. I know it's hard raising a teenage daughter dad, and you're doing an awesome job; but there's something I needed to tell you," I started of slowly.

"Which is what Bells?" Charlie asked as he leaned in towards me.

"Dad, Edward and I are sleeping together..." Before I could finish I looked up at my father's angry and very unpleasant face.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" He screamed on top of his lungs. I quickly took a step back fearing for his next reaction.

"Dad, not like that!" I protested. "I meant we just sleep together like a sleep over we don't or we haven't ever yet," my face was burning in embarrassment as I tried to explain the situation to my overly protective father.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING ISABELLA?"

Oh no he called me 'Isabella' I knew I was in big trouble now. "Dad, since we were kids and honestly I don't plan on losing my... you know what until I'm married," I explained as I felt a rush of emotions flood my cheeks.

"Bella, honey you may want to wait but that boy," Charlie face was mixed with anger and disgust as he uttered 'that boy'.

"Dad that boy is my boy!" I defended Edward who meant the world to me. This was going to be harder than I had expected. We both looked over to the phone that had begun to ring.

"I'll get it, you stay put young lady," and with that Charlie made his way towards our kitchen phone. "Swan residence how may I help you?" Charlie asked politely but still with a hard edge.

"What do you want," he replied utterly disgusted and I knew it was either a sales person or Edward. "Well you need to ask your parents to come over too then," he replied.

"Who was it?" I asked as Charlie trotted back to me.

"It was Cullen, him and his parents are coming over. Isabella we need to all discuss what is going on," he replied and with that he left me standing awkwardly near the front door.

I sat on the couch waiting the arrival of Edward and his parents as Charlie watched ESPN. He had not spoken to me since Edward had called. I knew Charlie was angry at me but I knew it wouldn't last long.

I heard a knock at the door and quickly got to my feet but froze as Charlie got up and eyed me to sit back down. I sat down quietly knowing not to push any more buttons for today.

"Hello Charlie," I heard Esme's musical voice trail into the small living room.

**_Edward's Point of View:_**

I entered her house and her aroma filled my lungs. I hid quietly behind the armour of my parents who both greeted Chief Swan before being invited to come in. I crossed the threshold at her door and saw Charlie eyeing me up and down.

I looked around the room and finally found her beautiful face. I smiled at her as she got up and greeted my parents with a warm smile.

"We need to talk," Charlie announced as we all got into the family room. I sat beside Esme and Carlisle while Charlie sat across from us and Bella on the floor infront of him.

"Mr. Swan I'd like a chance to explain myself if that's okay with you?" I asked looking at Bella's bemused face.

"Go ahead," Charlie grumbled from Bella's side.

"I'd like all of you to know that Bella and I have been sleeping in the same bed since we've been 10. I know we're grown up now and some what dating but honestly I promise and assure all of you that I would never do anything that would hurt Bella. I've tried my hardest to sleep in my own room in my own house but just being close to Bella allows me to dream without being afraid or having nightmares..." I froze for a second as I thought of the earlier days of being abused by my foster father. "I'm very sorry if you guys are upset with the sleeping arrangement but to be honest I just can't be without Bella," I hung my head low knowing that our parents could never really understand our position.

"I'd like to add to that," I looked up at Bella who stood up on her feet. "I swear Edward has never touched or has never made me feel uncomfortable. Edward is my best friend and I love him for that and I do understand we are teenagers and that stuff may happen but to be honest I trust Edward with everything I have. I know it's uncomfortable for you guys to understand our point of view on this subject but to be honest I don't think we can stay without each other; I think it's better that you know than you don't right?"

I looked over at her astonished by her bravery she was so cute when she tried to reason.

"Bella you're way too young and..." Charlie paused for a second before finishing, "I'm scared of losing you honey; you have your whole future ahead of you."

"Yeah you guys do need to understand that you guys haven't even started a relationship yet and you guys are already in a very mature state. I'm just a little worried," Esme replied.

"I guess what we're all trying to say is that we don't want you guys to lose any opportunities because of a mistake," Carlisle confessed.

"Trust us we both don't want to screw up our future and plus I'm waiting till I get married," she replied shyly.

"And I'll wait forever for her until she's ready," I looked up at her.

"I will not put up with you two sleeping together under my roof," Charlie screeched as every pair of eyes darted towards him.

"Then I won't live under your roof," I heard Bella's beautiful voice from behind me. We all faced her in shock not knowing that she would have reacted the way she did.

"Bella, don't say that," I replied looking at her. It had dawned on me in that second that Bella felt as strongly for me as I had for her.

"No Edward, this is ridiculous we aren't doing anything wrong," she replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry Dad, Mr and Mrs. Cullen but I just can't be without Edward."

"Isabella Marie Swan the only way you will ever be in the same bed as man will be when you are married," Charlie argued as he stood and faced his back to her, "I did not bring up a girl that will lose her dignity for no reason and since you are still my daughter you will obey my rules."

"Well then we're getting married," and with that Bella burst out of the family room and out of her house.

_***Alright sorry for the late update again but I've been stuck with this chapter not knowing where to go =) so please read and review..._


	22. Chapter 22

_***I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 22 - Decisions**

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

I walked out behind her. I saw Bella's frame leaning against the tree that I climbed up on a daily basis. I placed my hand on her shoulder but she instantly shook it off.

"Bella..." I replied softly. She turned and her face was blushed in tears, she grabbed a hold of me and hugged me with as much force as physically possible.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head and began rubbing her back. I knew that I loved this woman with every fibre of my being. I knew that she would always be the best part of me; she was the reason why I was who I was today.

"Edward, I love you," she whimpered as tears poured from her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Bella," I looked over at the porch where our parents had descended watching the scene unfold. I loved Bella but I knew marriage was something she did not seriously consider and we needed to clear things up.

We stood under the canopy of the branches as rain drops hit the top of our heads. I tried my hardest to shield my angel from the rain but slowly and surely her body against mine was becoming saturated by the rain.

"Come in sweetheart," Esme placed her hand over my hand which was placed against Bella's back.

"Let's go," I began walking towards the shelter. But I felt the tug in the other direction which was Bella, I grabbed a hold of her and lifted her up and began walking for cover.

"Bella we need to discuss this please," I replied as I finally got her under cover. She began to shiver excessively as Esme placed a towel around the both of us. Charlie and Carlisle stood against the door watching Esme mother the both of us.

"I will always wait for you Bella; maybe we should try to take this slow... Let's go on a date and see where it goes and maybe I should stay at my place from now on..." I looked down at her and I could feel her moving as sobs flowed through her body. "I love you Bella, and I don't want things between you and your father to be uncomfortable," I whispered into her ear.

I heard Carlisle behind me as he and my mother got ready to leave, I looked up and nodded knowing it was time to leave.

I quickly placed a kiss on Bella's forehead before looking over at Charlie with utter most respect. I left Bella behind as I got into the back seat of the car and we began to drive away. I could still see her frame leaning against the front door as we left.

I got home and knew I needed to stay home today; but the concept of not being close to Bella was a hard one to grasp. I got into my bed which was cold and uncomfortable; I tossed and turned and it felt like hours had passed and I had no luck of sleep overcoming me. I knew that I needed to get rest because I had to be up bright and early to pick up Bella.

I heard my phone buzz from beside me as 12'o clock approached, 'miss you =(' was what she had texted. My heart felt overwhelmed by the small gesture. I quickly turned and decided I needed to hear her voice.

"Bells?" I asked as I heard the line go silent.

"Yeah Cullen?" She whispered back.

"I miss you too," I replied back.

"I know gosh a few more months and off to College and then we can sleep together," she giggled.

"Yeah I forgot about that." It hadn't occurred to me that graduation was just around the corner. We talked for hours until I heard her slowly dozing off.

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

It was finally morning and I didn't get one ounce of sleep the night before. I only remembered the vague conversation I had with Edward before the tossing and turning had resumed for the night.

It was 5'o clock and I quickly made my way to the washroom to get ready for school. After getting out and ready at 5:30 am I made my way down the stairs to make a something to eat. As I descended down the stairs I saw his face. "Wow someone's up early?" Charlie noted as he saw me walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah didn't sleep," I replied clearly annoyed.

"Honey, I'm proud of both of you that you guys are not making any mistakes by sleeping together. You can hang out with him during the day all you want but at night I want my daughter to be alone," he carefully stated.

"Yeah okay Dad, I'm sorry about yesterday. Is it okay if I go to the Cullen's for dinner tonight?" I asked not even knowing if I would be allowed.

"Sure honey, I'll be late tonight anyways, I guess I'll see you at night then," with that Charlie got up and left. I sighed with relief knowing that some sort of normalcy had overcome.

I looked over at the clock again and it finally an hour until I would see his face. I heard a knock at the door that I wasn't expecting as I approached the door my heart skipped a beat.

"Little early?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't wait anymore," and with that Edward closed the gap between us and I rested my head against his chest. "I love you," he whispered into my hair. By the look of his face I knew that he had not slept either.

We got to school and it flashed by quickly. It felt as if everything was back to normal. Alice had already planned a movie night for all us; and even informed us that we would have to play some games after. We all agreed and I knew I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Edward.

As he pulled into his driveway I couldn't help but notice that there were no cars there. I looked over and smiled feeling relief to be alone with him for a little while before everyone would arrive.

We walked in hand in hand and got inside his cozy house. I walked over to the couch and immediately sunk in. I felt Edward beside and I rested my head against his shoulder. Before we knew it we were both passed out on the couch.

A few hours passed and that s when I felt Edward squirming beside me. And then suddenly I was surrounded by a barrage of laughter. I quickly sat up to see Edward with white foam, either whipping cream or shaving cream, smeared all over his face. Emmett was jumping up and down pointing in our direction, clearly the one behind the prank.

"EMMETT!!!!" Edward screamed as he quickly got up and ran after Emmett down the hall. I sat up and tried fixing my hair as a giggle escaped my lips.

The night went on like it always did. Esme made a delicious dinner and before long I was back in the Volvo headed home. I kissed Edward good night and went inside.

**_Edward's point of view:_**

I watched as she got into her house. I smiled knowing that before long we would be graduating and moving off to college. I didn't realize that I was sitting in front of her house until I heard a tap at my window and quickly looked at a puzzled Charlie.

"Going home Edward?" He asked eyeing my face with clearly was in some trance.

"Yes sir," I just lost track of time. I looked up at the window where Bella's figure was standing. I then started the car and was on my way home. The whole way there the thoughts of Bella eluded my mind. I knew I needed to be with her and permanently and that's when I decided what I needed to do.

_***Sorry, sorry, sorry I know I've been very bad with updating but I'm just trying to figure out how to end this story. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. But I promise the next one will wrap up way better =) And I would like to thank BellaD and her friend for helping me with the story idea =) Wow how amazing is the new 'Meet Jacob Black' trailer! Can't wait till Nov. 20... alrights please read and review!_


	23. Chapter 23

_*** I do not own any of the characters or original plot. They all belong to the beautiful world of Stephenie Meyer =)_

**Chapter 23 - Happily ever after... Really?**

**_Bella's Point of View:_**

I looked out the window confused why Edward did not seem to move until my father knocked on his window. All I wanted to do was run out and give him a hug but I knew I didn't want to start another confrontation with my overly protective father; so instead I sat at my bedroom window looking at my other half.

It was pass midnight by the time Edward had finally left. Graduation was only a few days away and the butterflies had mounted my stomach. I looked around my tiny room and knew where my future lied and I knew that it wouldn't be in rainy Forks. I looked over at my cluttered desk to see the acceptance papers to the UCLA and NYU. I wanted to go to NYU but I knew that Edward was going to UCLA this fall; decisions needed to made and time was running out.

*****************************************************************

Graduation had come quickly and before I knew it I was standing in line to receive my diploma. I was ready to go to NYU and had already told Edward my plans. At first he was happy but now looking over at him I knew he was unhappy to not only lose his girlfriend but his best friend.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I took a deep breath in and then began my walk across the stage. It was unreal how fast everything had come and before long I would be boarding a plane to my new home in New York.

Like the story book ending to our graduation we quickly threw up our hats and rejoiced in finishing a chapter of our lives. I looked over at Edward and instantly melted knowing that sooner than later we would be separated once again.

"I'm so proud of you," I heard Charlie's voice as I scrambled out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Dad," I leaned into an awkward one handed hug. I looked over his shoulder to see the Cullen's approach to congratulate me. I smiled as Esme made her way towards me and gave me a warm embrace.

We all chatted and Alice was beaming knowing that her new life in New York would be starting in a mere few days. I smiled and looked around at the happiness. But there was someone missing; I looked around desperately for Edward but he was no where to be seen.

"You're looking for him aren't you," Alice whispered into my ear. I quickly turned and peered into her eyes and simply nodded.  
"Go outside by the basketball court he's waiting for," she replied with a devilish smile.

"Thanks," I bid my goodbyes to everyone and told Charlie I would be home in a few hours after I had celebrated graduation with my friends but in reality he and I both knew I would only be celebrating with one.

I walked across the field and found his back to me. It was close to 11 pm at night and Edward was dribbling a basketball around the court with his graduation robe on. I smiled knowing it may be the last time we got to play on our favourite court.

"21?" I yelled at him as I got closer. He smiled and chest passed me the basketball. I giggled and placed the ball on the ground in order to remove my robe and hat. After placing everything to the side, I picked up the ball and passed it back to Edward.

I began to gather up my hair in a loose bun. "Swan you sure you want to lose again?" Edward laughed as he leaned in close to me and before I knew it my hair again had cascaded down my back.

"Cullen!?" I replied exasperated as I tried putting my hair back up again.

"Don't you look gorgeous with your hair down," he whispered into my hair causing chills to run down my back.

"K what are we playing for?" I asked with my face burning in embarrassment.

"You get whatever is in this pocket," he gestured towards his jacket pocket before finishing the other half of the bet, "and well if I win then... I get... a promise," he replied sneakingly.

"First of all what if you have nothing valuable in the pocket and secondly what kind of promise?" I asked curiously.

"Well I can assure you there is something very, very good in my pocket and the promise well that's the bet and you'll find out when you lose," he laughed as he threw the ball up into the air.

"Swish," he echoed as the ball went in, "see how easy that was."

"Oh be quiet."

It was 20 to 19 and I was in the lead. I grabbed the ball from half court and threw it towards the net and smiled as I realized I had won again.

"So I guess thats another win for me and another loss for you," I pushed against Edward's chest. "Now where's my prize?" I asked in anticipation.

"Here," Edward took a step back from me and got down on one knee.

Tears began flowing down my face as Edward pulled a tiny silver ring with a beautiful diamond out of his pocket. I looked down at him in complete astonishment. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you please marry me?" He replied as he looked up at me.

I smiled down and nodded quietly. He quickly placed the delicate ring on my ring finger and I sat on top of his knee and wrapped my arms around his neck placing kisses on his cheek. "I love you!" I shouted on top of my lungs as the shock finally had subsided. That's when we heard claps and whistles; I buried my face into Edward's neck knowing our friends and family had seen the whole thing unfold.

"I love you too," he replied with a soft laugh.

And just like that my fairytale ending had finally come. I knew in that very moment that Edward and I would both be moving out to California together and well after that I guess it'll be a mystery.

The End =)

_  
***I hope you guys liked it =) I'm sorry that it has taken me forever to post this last chapter up but I didn't know how to end it and I hope I did it justice Thank you for all of you who read, reviewed and put me as a favourite! I love you all and hope you all enjoy New Moon on November 20th =)_


End file.
